Youre Save In My Heart
by emasnyasuho
Summary: [CHAP 10 UP!] Luhan LDR dengan Sehun, lalu tiba-tiba Kris muncul dan meminta Luhan menjadi pacarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan HunHan? Apa Sehun bisa terima jika ia mengetahuinya? Apa Luhan mau bersama Kris? Dan kisah Hunhan plus KrisHan pun dimulai. [REMAKE]
1. Chapter 1

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnyasuho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 1

" _bagaimana harimu Lu ? bagaimana kuliahmu ?"seorang namja berbicara pada kekasihnya dari sisi yang lain dan jauh di sana tengah bertelepon sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah sehabis mandi._

" _aku baik-baik saja Sehunie. kerjaan dan kuliahku juga baik-baik saja. kau juga baik-baik saja kan di sana ?"seorang namja yang dipanggil hun itu tersenyum ketika kekasihnya menanyakan kabarnya "aku akan berusaha baik-baik saja untuk mu Lu"_

 _Hening .._

 _Tidak ada respond namja dari sisi yang lain "hmmm" hanya terdengar suara gumanan tidur yang pelan dan damai dari namja yang dipanggil lu itu._

" _ck , dasar pabo! .. kenapa kau selalu memaksa menelfonku di saat kau lelah. Lihat siapa yang kau tinggal ini?" tidak ada sama sekali respon dari gerutuan namja itu "baiklah aku akan menutup telfonnya lu, aku akan menelfon mu besok lebih dulu. Jaljayeo .. saranghae Luhan"_

 _ **Tit**_

 _Pembicaraan terputus ..._

.

.

.

.

Luhan membawa nampan piringnya dengan setengah berlari yang berisi nasi serta lauk pauknya yang dia dapatkan dengan susah payah, bagimana tidak dia harus desak-desakan dorong-dorongan sampai cakar-cakaran bagi yang yeoja "hahh hahhh ... " napas nya kini terengah-engah karena terlalu lama berdesakan

Setelah napasnya mulai teratur dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari tempat yang kosong yang bisa dia tempati untuk memakan makanannya.

 _..."Lu , ayo kita makan di sana?" seorang namja menarik tangan Luhan dengan erat dan membawanya ke tempat kosong di ujung dekat jendela "ahh ne . arraseo"luhan tersenyum senang ketika seorang namja menarik tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangan menuntun ke tempat yg di maksud itu ..._

"haishh apa sihh yang aku pikirkan ?" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghapus segala pikiran kenangannya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan menatap meja dengan dua kursi berhadapan dekat dengan jendela . senyum terukir di bibirnya tapi, senyumannya luntur ketika dua orang yeoja dengan membawa nampan makanan masing-masing tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang di incar luhan tadi duduk makan dengan santai.

Luhan mengendus kesal , dia memutar badannya kemudian berjalan ke pantri kembali, bukannya meminta tambah makanannya dia justru meletakkan nampan makanan yg masih penuh dengan nasi dan lauk-pauk itu ke bagian tempat piring kotor. Entah apa yang membuatnya tidak bernafsu makan lagi, apalagi ketika membayangkan bagaimana susah payahnya dia mendapatkannya senampan makanan itu.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin menuju ke arah lorong yang menuju perpustakaan. Sejujurnya dia sangat lapar dan perutnya minta di isi tapi nafsu makannya udh luntur jadilah dia hanya menahan laparnya sampai kuliah selesai.

.

.

.

.

Dipandangnya deretan buku yang banyak dan tersusun rapi, dilihatnya satu persatu buku itu dan sesekali mengambilnya dan membukanya sekilas mungkin saja ada yang menarik dibaca misalnya buku 'bagaimana cara menghafal 50 rumus dalam waktu sehari' tapi rasanya itu mustahil.

langkahnya berhenti pada rak buku yg berada di ujung atau rak terakhir tempat buku-buku besar seperti kamus bahasa asing yang sulit dipahamin. Beberapa detik dia mematung di tempatnya seolah rekaman masa lalu telah diputar kembali.

 _... "Lu liat buku bergambar rusa ini" Luhan yg merasa di panggil itu menolehkan wajahnya mengacuhkan sebentar buku yang dia baca ke arah namja yg di memanggilnya itu_

" _kenapa dengan rusanya?"tanya Luhan bingung sambil mengerutkan keningnya ._

 _Namja yang memanggil Luhan itu berjalan ke arah kursi di samping Luhan"lihat ini? Lihat matanya mirip sekali dengan bentuk matamu Lu" terang namja itu sambil menunjukkan bagian mata rusa pada gambarnya itu._

" _hah? jangan menghinaku seperti itu, aku bukan rusa Sehunie" Luhan memajukan bibirnya kesal dengan hinaan untuknya, yah walaupun sebenarnya Luhan hanya salah paham. Lagipula siapa jaga yang berani menghina Luhan?_

" _aku tidak menghinamu Lu , matamu hanya mirip sedikit dengan mata rusa dan tentu saja matamu lebih indah dari mata rusa ini" namja di samping Luhan ini menatap mata Luhan dalam memerhatikan setiap lekukan indah pada matanya, tidak puas hanya mata tangannyapun juga ikut mengelus mata lembutserta indahnya..._

Luhan mengendus, di balikkan badannya cepat diambilnya seribu langkah ke arah pintu perpustakaan dan lenyap di balik pintu selera membacanya juga lenyap seperti asap sama sekali tidak bersisa mirip seperti selera makannya tadi.

~FLASBACK~

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu kamar mandi bergema di sudut ruangan apartemen yang luas dan bernuansa eropa serta megah sudah di pastikan yang tinggal di sana hanya orang-orang konglomerat saja, di balik pintu itu memunculkan sesosok namja dengan handuk putih yang melilit bagian pinggang hingga lutut putihnya .

 _ **Drtttttt**_

 _ **Drtttttt**_

Namja yang baru saja memandang dirinya di depan cermin berdecak kesal karena pekerjaannya menata rambutnya di rusak oleh ponselnya yang berdering di atas tempat tidur, dengan malasnya dia berjalan malas ke arah ranjang dan mengangkat telepon itu.

 _Pasti kerjaan lagi_ simpulnya dalam hati, jika memang benar telepon itu dari bawahannya atau pegawai-pegawainya, dia sudah siap dengan segudang omelan kesal karena sudah mengganggu acara istirahatnya.

"Lu?"

senyuman manis terlukis jelas di wajah namja itu bagaimana tidak? Yang menelponnya bukan berasal dari bawahan atau kliennya yang cerewet dan menyebalkan tapi Luhan atau kekasih tercintanya.

"bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini Lu? bagaimana kuliahmu ?" tanyanya pada kekasihnya luhan jauh di sana.

"..."

"aku akan berusaha baik-baik saja untuk mu Lu"

"..."

"ck , dasar pabo! .. kenapa kau selalu memaksa menelfonku di saat kau lelah. Lihat siapa yang kau tinggal ini?"

"..."

"baiklah aku akan menutup telfonnya Lu, aku akan menelfon mu besok lebih dulu. Jaljayeo .. saranghae Luhan"

 _ **Tit**_

Percakapan terhenti ketika dia mematikan sambungan teleponya walaupun sebenarnya dia kecewa karena harus mengakhiri percakapan dengan kekasihnya yang sangat dia rindukan. Tapi apa boleh buat seseorang yang di ajaknya berbicara sudah terlelap lebih dulu.

"maafkan aku Lulu sayang" katanya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

.

.

.

.

~FLASBACK END~

Sudah tiga hari ini Luhan tidak masuk kuliah tanpa surat tanpa kabar apapun, alhasil tiga hari berturut-turut dia di alpa. Ketika di hari ke empat Luhan terpaksa harus masuk kuliah karena selalu di paksa oleh teman kuliah dan dosennya selama tiga hari berturut-turut, hal itu membuatnya menjadi kesal, pikirnya sudah tidak ada lagi yang perduli padanya.

Dimasukinya gerbang sekolah dengan sangat gontai dan sangat terpaksa di seret kakinya sangat lambat . Luhan sebenarnya tidak memiliki mood sama sekali untuk turun kuliah bahkan hanya untuk keluar rumah pun dia sangat tidak mood atau bisa di bilang moodnya benar 0%.dia memang tipe manusia yang cepat kehilangan selera atau moodnya .

Sekali lagi dipandanginya bagunan megah berdiri kokoh yang terbuat dari kawat , semen , dan bata itu, coba saja bangunan itu berubah jadi bagus, lebih mewah lagi, dan lebih penting lebih mirip dengan tokoh kartun kesukaannya pasti Luhan tidak akan bosan kuliah seperti ini.

 _sekolah yang membosankan_

sebenarnya Luhan juga tak menginginkan sekolah di sini namun karena beasiswa yang dia dapatkan dari otak cerdasnya membuatnya terpaksa memilih bertahan di sini.

.

.

.

.

"Hei ! Luhan " seseorang pemuda tampan menepuk punggung Luhan cukup keras membuat Luhan kaget bukannya sakit " jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu" Luhan memandang Suho kesal kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan lagi.

Kekehan terdengar dari namja bernama Suho itu "hahaha mian Luhan hyung. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang turun? kau sakit ya? atau ada masalah?" tanya Suho bertubi-tubi membuat luhan mengendus kesal dan lebih memilih berdehem saja "hmmm" bagi Luhan tidak penting menanggapi pertanyaan membosankan seperti itu.

"Luhan hyung jawab aku" tuntut Luhan dengan memaksa.

"aku hanya malas"

"yakin hanya malas ?"

"hmmm iya"

"ya sudahlah , kalau kau ada masalah bisa cerita padaku oke" Suho mengacungkan jempolnya di depan luhan kemudian berlari kencang menuju kelasnya . Luhan hanya menatapnya aneh tanpa di sadari luhan dia sudah berada di depan kelasnya, tidak ada salahnya juga sih berbicara dengan Suho secara tidak langsung dia menghilangkan rasa bosannya selama melewati lorong yang panjang.

.

.

~Istirahat ~

.

.

"kau tau tugas skripsi ku yang kemaren aku kumpul ke dosen Kim di tolak mentah-mentah padahal aku sudah mengulangnya sebanyak tiga kali"

"jinjja ? waeyo ?" kata salah satu teman Suho bernama Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

"molla , dia hanya berkata begini 'buat ulang skripsi itu kalo tidak , tidak akan aku terima, arraseo ?'gitu?" Suho sengaja membuat suara seperti dosen yang dia maksud tadi.

"mungkin dia menunggu kau menyogoknya dengan uang kali" sahut teman Suho yang lain bernama Jong in yg tidak lain adalah kekasih Kyungsoo.

"hahahahaha"

Cerita Suho saat berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya di sebuah meja persegi panjang di kantin, di salah satu kursinya ada Luhan yang duduk dengan melipat kakinya sambil mengetuk layar posel pintar nya sepertinya sedang bermain game.

"Luhan hyung mau kemana ?" tanya suho ketika menyadari luhan sudah berdiri tegak di sampingnya "hmm aku ingin beli kopi sebentar" kata Luhan cuek kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Selain Luhan ingin benar-benar beli kopi dia juga malas mendengarkan cerita Suho dan komunitasnya itu yang menurut Luhan aneh, membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna dan terkesan sombong .

 _apa semua orang di sini hanya selalu mengandalkan uang agar bisa mendapat nilai bagus?_ omelnya dalam hati sambil memencet tombol rasa mocachino pada box coffee .

Tak berapa lama coffee pun telah siap di minum, Luhan sengaja membeli coffee hangat karena udara di kampus cukup dingin hingga membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Luhan membawa segelas kopi itu menuju ke meja suho dan kawan-kawannya tadi.

"Fiuhh~" Luhan sesekali meniup kepulan asap kopinya karena panas tapi tidak berniat meminumnya saat itu. Sampai dia tidak sadar kakinya agak tersandung dan..

 **Byurr**

Seorang namja menatap syok kaus seragamnya yang kini basah akibat kopi yang dipegang oleh namja lainnya di depan, siapa? tentu saja Luhan? Luhan menelan liurnya kasar dan susah payah

 _Habislah kau Luhan_

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ada yang suka gak sama ff ini? Aneh? Gak menarik yah? Ini ff sempet mangkal di akun temen kekeke~ niatnaya sih tadi mau di sambung aj di akun ini tapi malah di usir sama yang punya pangkalan terus remake ulang lagi.**

 **Pas di akun temen sebenarnya udah gak niat lagi lanjut bikin ini ff karena author kira gak ada yang minat lagi, tapi ada readers yang marah-marah gara-gara gak update-update bikin temen author sama author gak enak sma tuh readers jadi yah author lanjut lagi deh .. mianhae yah selain itu ff hunhan juga mulai langka semoga aja gak punah /kan author jadi sedih, secara author kan hunhan shipper/ jadi author semangatin diri supaya tetep bikin ff hunhan, readers yang hunhan shipper bikin juga donk ff hunhan ya ya ya kkk ini demi kelestarian ff hunhan hoho  
#LestarikanFFHunhan**

 **Karena ketidaknyaman para readers author update beberapa chapter dua hari sekali /kalau tidak ada halangan/ biar readers gak nunggu lama.**

 **Gomawo ^^**

 **Review pliss?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 2

 _ **Byurr**_

Seorang namja menatap kaus seragamnya yang kini basah akibat kopi yang dipegang oleh namja lainnya di depan, siapa? tentu saja Luhan? Luhan menelan liurnya kasar dan susah payah.

 _habislah kau Luhan_

"ehm"

Luhan menunduk semakin dalam tidak berani menatap sesosok namja tinggi, kekar, tampan nan kaya yang membuatnya takut sampe berkeringatan itu. Luhan melirik sedikit ke tag nama namja tinggi di depannya ini bertuliskan Kris. Yahh nama Kris tidak terlalu aneh untuknya terlihat sangat pas dengan tampang dan gayanya yang sangat cool dan semua orang juga pasti mengakui itu.

"ehm"

Kedua kalinya Kris memanggilnya, tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bergeming untuk menatapnya. Dia bukannya tidak bisa menatapnya tapi dia hanya takut kalau tiba-tiba dihajar atau dipukuli sampai babak belur.

"hahahaha"

Mendengar suara tawa namja itu sangat keras Luhan memberanikan diri mengangkat kepalanya sampai benar-benar menatap namja itu. Bukannya takut justru Luhan menyeritkan dahinya bingung.

 _ada apa dengan namja ini? Kenapa dia malah tertawa?_

"kenapa kau takut hah? tenang saja, aku tidak marah ko. Aku akan menggantikan kopimu yang tumpah itu"

Luhan hanya bengong tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya, dia hanya menutupinya seolah-olah itu biasa saja. Sungguh di luar dugaannya pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana entah mungkin dia akan hajar habis-habisan , di bully atau mungkin saja di keluarkan dari sekolah namun sikap namja di depannya itu mematahkan segala pikiran buruknya.

"Tao ah tolong belikan pemuda ini kopi di sana" Kris menunjuk ke arah Luhan kemudian ke arah box coffe tempat Luhan membeli kopi tadi, kemudian menyuruh untuk membelikan kopi yang baru. Teman Kris bernama Tao itu mulai menuruti perintah Kris untuk membeli kopi walaupun diselingin dengan hembusan napas kesal.

Tak berapa lama satu cup kopi datang, Tao memberikan segelas kopi yang di belinya barusan kepada Kris. Kris menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"nihh aku ganti kopimu yang tumpah" kris menyodorkan segelas kopi itu pada Luhan, awalnya Luhan diam saja dia merasa tidak enak menerima kopi itu. Yah apalagi dia lah yang bersalah karena jalan tak lihat-lihat jadi kopinya mengenai baju seragam milik nya tapi kenapa justru namja itu yang tanggung jawab.

"kenapa? gak mau? yah sayang sekali. Ayolah ambil tidak apa-apa"

"ani aku bisa membelinya sendiri, mianhae"

"sudah terima saja."

" arraseo. gomawo" Akirnya Luhan pasrah, diapun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mengambil kopi pemberian Begitu juga kris yang menyodorkan segelas kopi itu pada luhan. Yang membuat Luhan akhirnya menerima kopi Kris karna dia melihat kris tersenyum ikhlas memberikan kopinya padanya. Di tambah lagi Tao temannya sudah bersusah payah membelikannya. Sangat tidak enka bagi Luhan bila menolak pemberian orang lain ketika orang lain itu sudah bersusah payah.

Belum sempat luhan memegang gelas kopi itu.

 _ **Byurr**_

Segelas air kopi mengalir di sekitar baju seragam Luhan yang putih bersih itu. Rahang mulut Luhan terbuka cukup lebar tidak percaya dan kaget dengan yang barusan namja di depannya ini lakukan pada pakaian sekolahnya meskipun dia sudah mendapatkannya secara gratis tapi luhan selalu menjaganya dengan baik. Apalagi kopi yang baru saja dibuat ini masih sangat panas ditambah lagi rasa kopi ini yang sangat disukai luhan.

Kris menumpahkan segelas kopi yang dia berikan pada Luhan tersebut tidakk lupa juga senyuman senang terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Kris meremas gelas kopi itu yang memang terbuat dari bahan plastik menjadi tidak berbentuk lagi kemudian melemparnya tepat mengenai wajah memerah luhan.

"hmm bagaimana rasa kopinya? enak? Hahaha"

Luhan mencengkram tangannya kuat dia benar-benar kesal ingin rasanya dia mnghajar namja menyebalkan di depannya ini belum lagi panas dari kopi yang menepel kuat dibajunya. Mukanya seakan memerah dan aura kemarahan mengguar di sekitarnya. Namun dia bisa apa? Dia bukan orang konglomerat seperti Kris, sekali dia berurusan dengannya dia mungkin angkat kaki dari sekolah ini. pemikirannya itu seakan mematahkan niatan Luhan untuk bisa menghajar namja di depannya ini. Alhasil yang dia bisa lakukan hanya menundukkan kepala saja menahan tangis serta marahnya yang meletup-letup.

Kris hendak pergi bersama temannya Tao setelah tertawa puas melihat Luhan dengan baju kotornya serta ekspresi Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu, tapi karena terlalu menarik kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya dan mengambil gambar Luhan yang masih berdiam di tempatnya dengan posisi yang berbeda-beda. Namun sebelum Kris dan Tao benar-benar pergi dia mendekatkan telinganya pada luhan membisikkan sesuatu padanya terdengar sangat pelan namun Luhan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"kau tidak mencerna kata-kata ku, aku memang tidak marah padamu tapi kau juga harus mendapatkan apa yang kualami karenamu. satu lagi aku akan ke kelas mu pulang sekolah untuk meminta ganti rugi membersihkan baju seragam mahalku arra?" kris melirik sekilas tag nama luhan _jadi namanya Luhan_ , kemudian tersenyum licik lalu pergi begitu saja bersama Tao.

 **LUHAN POV**

Yakk , bodohnya diriku mau-mau saja di tipu oleh namja sialan tadi. harusnya aku menolak pemberiannya mentah-mentah daripada aku di permalukan seperti ini.

Aku melirik ke arah kanan dan kiriku banyak siswa yang telah menontonku dengan pandangan jijik ada juga yang menertawakanku. tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja aku lari meninggalkan kantin dan pergi menuju toilet.

 _ **Krekk**_

Ku putar keran air yang mengalirkan air dengan derasnya ku tampung airnya dengan tanganku kemudian ku cuci mukaku yang sudah sangat mengenaskan akibat malu serta kemarahanku yang telah bercampur saat -kali ku basuh mukaku, setelah kurasa cukup ku memandang cermin yang berada tepat di depanku melihat diriku dengan muka yang basah. kenapa saat sehun tidak bersamaku aku menjadi pria yang lemah dan bodoh? tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika aku di bully. Bagaimana mungkin murid sepintar dan sehebat aku harga dirinya runtuh? aku harus memperbaiki semuanya.

Ingat Xi Luhan kau itu lelaki, bukan perempuan.

"sehunie tolong aku"

 **LUHAN POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdering sejak beberapa menit tapi Luhan tetap berdiri di depan kelas melihat sekeliling ruangan satu persatu juga melihat murid-murid yang keluar kelas satu persatu untuk apa ? tentu saja untuk menghindar dari kejaran namja bernama Kris saat istirahat tadi yang dengan tidak berperasaanya menumpahkan kopi panas ke seragamnya sampai terkena omelan kyuhyun saem.

"hehh , apa yang harus aku lakukan? bagaimanapun juga aku harus lolos dari namja sialan itu" Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat segala pelosok ruangan dari depan pintu kelasnya. Dia mencari-cari sosok namja bernama Kris itu karna dia belum tau kelas mana Kris belajar.

"aigoo, oh ya tuhan bagaimana ini? kalau saja ada s\Sehunie di sini"

"sebaiknya aku lewat gerbang belakang saja" tanpa pikir panjang Luhan berlari sekencang mungkin menuju ke gerbang belakang sekolah. Beruntung saat itu semua murid sudah pulang , jadi dia bisa berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa menabrak murid-murid.

Tepat di depan gerbang belakang Luhan berhenti mendadak saat mendengar suara namja yang dia takuti sejak tadi.

 _astaga, namja itu berada di sini?_

Sekarang keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Luhan terkulai lemas tidak berdaya apalagi kakinya yang pegal karena habis berlari.

 _Sehunie tolong aku_

Luhan menutup muka dengan tangannya benar-benar terlihat sangat menggemaskan walaupun dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Luhan mau kabur yahh ?" sambil membuka tangan dari mukanya Luhan menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah samping kirinya ternyata benar dugaannya seseorang yang dia hindari kini berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang siapa lagi kalo bukan Kris.

"ekh, ani .. siapa yang mau kabur ?" Luhan berpura-pura polos membuat Kris justru malah tersenyum miring "ya sudah, mana ?" kris menyodorkan telapak tangannya di depan Luhan membuat Luhan memandang dengan gugup dan takut meskipun awalnya Luhan bingung.

"jadi sekarang aku minta 30 ribu won untuk mengganti bajuku yang kotor"

"30 ribu won ?" Luhan membelalakkan matanya sangat lebar mendengar nominal yang harus di tanggungnya "kenapa ? tidak mau, okehh kau tidak boleh pulang" Kris menghimpit tubuh Luhan kedinding beton.

"mwoo? kenapa begitu?" Luhan menyerit bingung dengan Kris, untuk apa dia meminta banyak duit padanya padahal dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah dari orang tuanya dan satu lagi kenapa dia menghimpit Luhan seperti ini? Ini membuat napasnya sesak? "sudah jangan banyak bertanya berikan saja uangnya dan kau boleh pergi"

Dengan berat hati Luhan merogoh sakunya mencari dompetnya mengambil beberapa lembar won dan menyerahkannya pada Kris "arraseo, kau boleh pulang sekarang" Kris memberikan jalan agar Luhan bisa pergi.

Namun setan jahat menghasutnya untuk melalukan sesuatu licik pada Luhan.

 _ **Grep**_

Merasa tangannya di tahan Luhan terkejut. Kris mulai menarik tangan Luhan agar bisa mendekat padanya dan otomatis Luhan mendekat pada Kris .

 _ **Cup**_

Tanpa diketahui Luhan Kris seketika mencium bibirnya, tentu saja Luhan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kris dan melepaskan tautannya mereka "apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sembari menatap tajam Kris yang tersenyum aneh.

"akan ku buat kau menyukaiku Luhan, karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnyasuho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 3

Merasa tangannya di tahan luhan terkejut bukan main. Kris mulai menarik tangan uhan agar bisa mendekat padanya dan otomatis Luhan mendekat pada Kris .

 _ **Cup**_

Tanpa diketahui Luhan Kris mencium telak bibirnya, tentu saja Luhan dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kris dan melepaskan tautannya mereka "apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sembari menatap tajam Kris yang tersenyum aneh.

"akan ku buat kau menyukaiku Luhan, karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu"

 _ **Plakk**_

Seketika tamparan menyambar pipi kris hingga merah"akhh" Kris mengelus-elus pipinya yang sakit dan sedikt merah, tamparan Luhan lumayan keras sampai membuat Kris menjadi sedikit pusing.

"kenapa kau memukulku? Ini sakit sekali. haish" Luhan menatap tajam Kris"seharusnya kau yang kenapa ? kenapa kau menciumku . Apa hak mu menciumku hah?"

Kemarahan Luhan sudah berada di ubun-ubun ingin sekali Luhan menghabisi namja yang ada di depannya ini hingga tewas dan hancur berkeping-keping , jika saja dia tidak memiliki sama sekali hati nurani. Luhan mengangkat tanganya lagi hendak melayangkan tamparan keduanya pada Kris. Tapi Kris lebih dulu peka dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kuhan , tangan kekar kekar dan panjangnya dia gunakan untuk menepis tangan Luhan lembut kemudian digenggamnya membuat Luhan seolah membeku.

 _ **Deg**_

Luhan diam membeku tanpa sepatah katapun bahkan matanya pun tIdak berkedip sekalipun dan hanya terfokus pada mata tajam Kris. kemarahannya seketika seperti lenyap tersiram air tepat disaat kris menggenggam lengannya lembut selama beberapa detik. Entah apa yang dipikirannya saat itu menghilangkan semua kemarahannya dan niatnya memukul Kris , menurutnya perlakuan kris mirip seperti perlakuan seseorang

 _Oh Luhan apa yang kau lakukan cepat tampar dia lagi_

Selama hampir sekitar 1 menit Luhan tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, secepat Luhan menepis tangan Kris namun melihat perbandingan tubuh kecil Luhan dengan tubuk besar Kris tentu saja itu hanya sia-sia. Kris sepenuhnya mendominasi pergerakan Luhan membuat Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"lepaskan tanganku atau kau ku tampar lagi!" ancam Luhan yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Kris, menurutnya lebih Luhan lebih mirip seperti bocah yang meminta dibelikan ice cream, memaksanya terkekeh.

Melihat Kris yang terkekeh menyebalkan seperti itu membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan memberontak tidak karuan berusaha terlepas dari genggaman kris. Namun Kris menyebalkan tidak mengabulkannya, malah memperkuat genggamannya yang sudah berubah menjadi cengkraman itu.

 _ **Bugh**_

Tulang punggung Luhan terasa patah ketika menabrak tembok dengan cukup keras dan siapa lagi yang mendorongnya kalau bukan Kris "akhh"

"dengar, aku akan mencium lagi dengan ganas kalau kau masih memberontak " di tengah ancamnnya itu Kris mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Luhan membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan Luhan deg-deg kan mungkin, marah atau pasrah? Luhan pun tidak tau.

"tapi karna kau tadi memberontak maka aku akan -" Kris sengaja menghentikan ucapannya untuk membuat Luhan merasa semakin ketakutan. Kris penasaran ingin melihat wajah luhan yang ketakutan.

Keringat dingin lagi-lagi mengalir di sekitar dahi Luhan. Bisa Luhan rasakn deru napas Kris penuh nafsu di sekitar wajahnya, bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri tegak.

 _Kumohon jangan lakukan ini lagi_

Luhan menutup matanya berdoa pada tuhan semoga Kris tidak menciumnya lagi. Kakinya dan tangannya sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk memberontak lagi.

 _... "Lu tunggu ada ice cream dibibirmu" sehun mendapati sisa ice cream yang menmpel di sekitar bibir Luhan "uh?" Luhan akan meraba-raba ice cream yang menempel di mulutnya namun Sehun menahannya "ani .."_

 _ **Cup**_

 _Sehun mengecup dan menjilati mulutLluhan sampai sisa ice cream di bibirnya hilang. Luhan hanya diam menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang manis itu_

" _hmm manis" gumam Sehun merasakan bibir manis Luhan melibihi manisnya ice cream yang dimakan Luhan "sehunie kau ini" Luhan memukul pelan lengan Sehun, terlihat juga semburat merah karena malu diwajahnya._

" _ingat ya lu jangan sampai bibir ini di sentuh bibir yang lain, karna ini hanya milikku arra?" sehun mengelus-elus bibir luhan "arra, aku janji" Luhan menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya kedepan wajahSehun sambil tersenyum manis..._

 _ **Plakkk**_

"akhh" tamparan lagi-lagi mengenai bekas tamparan di pipi Kris yang sekarang dua kali lipat sakitnya.

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

Seakan belum puas hanya dengan menamparnya Luhan mendorong tubuh Kris yang menghimpitnya sampai tersungkur di lantai, perutnya juga ditendang Luhan dengan brutal. Yah Luhan sudah benar-benar di luar kendali dia seperti berubah menjadi serigala yang ganas dan tanpa ampun, sedang Kris hanya meringkuk kesakitan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya takut jika luhan menghancurkan wajah rupawannya bisa-bisa kris tidak menjadi idola lagi di sekolah. Di saat seperti ini dia masih saja memikirkan yang tidak berguna.

Melihat Kris yang tidak berdaya akibatnya Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin dengan lari secepat kilat. Tak dipedulikannya lagi suara rintihan kris yang memanggilnya meski masih tersungkur di lantai semen dekat parkiran itu.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Drttt**_

Gundukan di balik selimut menggeliat karena getaran ponsel yang tidak berhenti di nakas samping ranjangnya, memunculkan sesosok namja putih dengan rambut hitam, lebat dan dalam kondisi yang sangat berantakan karena baru bangun dari tidur 5 jamnya. Namja itu meraih ponselnya lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

"ne yeoboseo ?"

" _sehunah kamu masih tidur ?"_

"hmmm" gumannya sambil mengucek mata, masih sangat mengantuk

" _yakkk sehunah . palii ireona !"_

"ohh presdir jung"

" _ne itu aku . cepat bangun, kau ada meeting hari ini cepatlah aku akan menjemputmu 10 menit lagi arra?"_

"ohhh ne arraseo . aku sudah siap"

" _kau sudah mandi kan ?"_

"ah.. sudah sudah" tidak sebenarnya sih belum, karena kenyataannya di memang baru bangun tidur dan belum bersiap sama sekali.

 _ **Tit**_

Sehun mematikan telponnya secara sepihak membuat seseorang yang dipanggil presdir jung itu berdecak kesal. sehun tidak ingin di omelin di pagi yang cerah ini karna itu hanya membuatnya tidak mood. Sehun melompat dari kasurnya mengambil handuknya kemudian melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

"jadi dalam perusahaan sekai ini kita membutuhkan inovasi terbaru agar kalangan remaja memiliki minat tinggi pada sebuah alat komusikasi canggih bla bla bla ..."

 _ **Tak**_

 _ **Tak**_

 _ **Tak**_

Sebuah rubik kotak dimainkan di tengah sebuah rapat penting dan dipenuhi orang-orang yang penting dengan jas super mahal . Tapi apa pentingnya rapat ini bagi seorang namja bernama Sehun ini, dia bersikap seolah-olah ruangan rapat ini adalah kamarnya yang bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Belum lagi kedua kaki panjangnya Sehun yang bertengger di atas meja rapat, telinganya juga dipasangkan sebuah earphone dan tangannya mengutak-atik rubiknya menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengganggu ruang rapat.

Karena sikapnya yang acuh itu membuat lelah sang asisten, presdir jung namanya. Itulah nama panggilan yang Sehun gunakan pada sang asistennya walaupun sebenarnya presdir jung bukanlah seorang presdir seperti namanya.

"bagaimana tuan sehun? Ada ide lain?" seorang namja parh baya yang memimpin rapat memecah dunia Sehun seketika "uh?"

''Hmm sedang kucari'' sambungnya santai , sambil terus memainkan rubik kotaknya yang hampir tuntas diselesaikannya.

"tapi anda sedang bermain rubik tuan ?"

Sehun mendelik tajam pada namjar paruh baya itu "apa tuan tidak liat aku sedang mencari ide"

Tidak ada gunanya melawan Sehun, itu hanya membuatmu lelah dan kalah "hmm araseo tuan"

.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana rapatmu hari ini ? apa semua berjalan lancar?" keluar dari ruang rapat sehun sudah di sambut seribu pertanyaan dari presdir jung.

"hmmm " sehun hanya berguman malas untuk menjawabnya karna menurutnya menjawab pertanyaanya itu tidaklah penting seperti _bagaimana rapatnya berjalan lancar ?_ atau _apa yang tamu bicarakan?_ Atau _apa rencana yang akan dilakukan?_ Dan masih banyak lagi segudang pertanyaan. Apa presdir jung tidak menyadari setiap rapat Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mendengarkan apa yang dibicarak dalam rapat.

"apa yang dia tanyakan ? apa dia menyuruhmu menyuruhmu melakukan hal-hal aneh seperti menyalakan LCD saat memulai rapat atau -"

"yak , bawakan saja minum aku haus"

Sehun berjalan lebih maju dan cepat di banding presdir jung, dia sangat tidak suka mengikuti rapat seperti ini menurutnya rapat seperti ini sangat membosankan di tambah lagi memiliki asisten cerewet semacam presdir jung.

Tapi setiap kali Sehun ingin memecatnya pasti ada perasaan tidak tega dalam dirinya karena beberapa faktor _pertama_ presdir jung juga dulunya adalah asisten almarhum ayahnya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu _kedua_ presdir jung memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan ayahnya mulai dari dia mengerjakan urusan-urusan perusahaan sampai memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri misalnya membangunkannya setiap pagi , menyiapkan pakaian yang dia gunakan untuk meeting sampai selalu menjadi teman curhat dan tempat berteduhnya di saat dia terkena masalah. presdir jung benar-benar orang yang sangat berharga bagi sehun, dia seperti sosok pengganti almarhum ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

"suho, aku benar-benar tidak bisa masuk hari ini"

"waeyo ? beritahu aku kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk ?"

Pagi ini Luhan benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Suho yang datang ke rumah untuk menjemputnya pergi ke kampus bersama. Alasan dia malas turun pastilah karena dia tidak mau bertatap muka lagi dengan Kris si pria menyebalkan, semangat kuliahnya juga menurun karena Sehun kekasihnya berda jauh di eropa sana.

"hmm aku sedang tidak sehat"

"eh kau sakit lagi ?" Suho menempelkan punggung tangannya pada jidat dan leher Luhan memeriksa apakah benar Luhan sakit.

 _Kalau saja kau tau fisikku tidak sakit , tapi hatiku_

"aku mohon Suho. aku tidak bisa masuk hari ini" rengek Luhan dengan wajah memelas yang tidak bisa ditolak meski sama Sehun sekalipun.

"hm ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan memanggilkan temanku untuk menjagamu" Suho merogoh ponsel dari saku seragamnya mengetuk-ngetuk layarnya kemudian menempelkannya pada telingannya.

"Suho tak per-" Luhan menahannya sebelum bunyi tut pada ponsel Suho berubah menjadi suara orang.

"ne , tolong kesini. Bisa ke rumah Luhan sebentar, jangan lama" suho berbicara dengan temannya lewat telepon untuk datang ke rumah Luhan. Luhan hanya mengendus kesal keinginannya hari ini bisa sendiri pun terganggu

 _sahabat macam apa kau ini , mengapa justru malah menggangguku ?_ batinnya.

Tak sampai setengah jam teman suho pun datang dan masuk ke rumah Luhan lebih tepatnya ruang tamu Luhan. Luhan tersentak kaget .

"eoh? Kai ?"

"waeyo ?" tanya Suho atas reaksi Luhan barusan "ani"

" kenapa kaget seperti itu? tidak suka aku di sini?" Kai merasa terhina menuai protesnya pada Luhan

"eitss, sudah . sekarang Kai, aku minta kau menjaga Luhan hari ini gwaenchana ?" suho melerai dua insan yang akan perang itu dengan topik tujuan utama "Suho hyung kenapa aku yang di suruh menjaga luhan ? kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjaganya. lagipula Kyungsoo terpaksa ku tinggal di halte karna teleponmu tadi. aigoo" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"gwaenchana, aku akan mengantar kyungsoo nanti. Kai aku tidak bisa bolos hari ini, saem pasti akan sangat memarahiku "

Kai mengendus kesal , dia bingung kenapa dirinya lah yang harus menjaga Luhan yang sakit. Lagipula kalau dilihat-lihat Luhan tidaklah sakit, mana ada orang sakit yang segar-bugas seperti ini.

"hmm ne arraseo"

"ya sudah aku harus buru-buru pergi dulu. Annyeong" Suho bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah pergi ke dari balik pintu hingga benar-benar hilang.

Setelah kepergian suho , suasana hening

"kalau ingin makan ambil saja di dapur. Aku mau tidur jangan di ganggu" perintah Luhan santai dan malah meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam tidak merespon ucapan Luhan

 _Benar-benar orang yang tidak dibutuhkan_ batin luhan.

Luhan lebih memilih tidur dibandingkan menanggapi orang ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **PRANG**_

Sesuatu benda keras menabrak sebuah kaca hingga membuat kaca itu hancur berantakan tidak berbentuk. Luhan yang tersentak terbangun tiba-tiba matanya membulat lebar walaupun masih terlihat jelas bahwa dirinya masih sedang mengantuk, tanpa pikir panjang Luhan melompat dari tempat tidurnya mecari asal suara yang sangat mengganggu tidurnya itu.

Melihat ke ruang tamu mulut Luhan benar-benar membentuk huruf O sempurna betapa tidak terkejutnya dia melihat seorang namja baru saja melempar remot TV tepat di depan layar TV sampai membuat layar TV itu berlobang tanpa kaca karna kacanya sudah lebih dulu terpecah-belah tepat di sekitarnya.

"IGE MWOYAAAAA ?" Luhan bukan hanya sekedar kesal saja tapi sudah sangat mendidih. Kemarahannya muncul lagi seperti kemaren saat bersama kris dan menghajar kris sampai babak belur. Kai sepertinya ingin mati di tangan Luhan.

"waeyo ? kenapa bangun?" Kai yang tidak merasa sedikitpun bersalah itu duduk santai di kursi ruang tamu sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

 _ **Plakk**_

"akhh" untuk yang kesekian kalinya Luhan menampar orang lagi dan selalu berakhir dengan pipi merah pada orang yang ditamparnya. "YAK kenapa kau menaparku ?" kai bangkit protes pada luhan

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya kenapa kau merusak Tv di rumahku ?" Luhan menunjuk Tv yang kini kondisinya sudah sangat mengenaskan tapi pandangannya masih tetap menatap tajam pada kai.

"kenapa emangnya ?"

"kenapa ? kau bilang kenapa ? ini rumah ku kau tidak berhak merusak barang-barangku"

"terserah aku apa yang mau aku lakuin. Lagipula kan kau bisa beli yang baru dan lebih bagus"

"ohh jadi beginikan kelakuanmu di rumah merusak barang orang seenaknya , aku tau kamu orang kaya, dan punya banyak uang tapi jangan seenaknya begini?"

"Emang keadaanmu seperti apa ? kau bisa sekolah di sekolah mahal kan membuktikan kalau kau ini orang kaya, semua kan bisa dibeli dengan uang, lagipula kau di sini kan hanya ngekost sementara rumah aslimu kan lebih luas dan megah sama seperti-"

Ucapan kai terhenti ketika Suho tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruang tamu.

"Luhan, bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

"Astaga, Kenapa ini ?" suho juga bernasib sama seperti Luhan kaget dengan mulut berbentuk bulat sempurna melihat pecahan kaca berceceran dimana-mana .

"Luhan hyung, ada ap-"

"STOP " Luhan menunjuk lima jarinya di depan wajah Suho, sama sekali melihat wajahnya bahkan meliriknya.

Luhan menarik napas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara "Suho, Kai bisa sekarang kalian tinggalkan aku" masih tidak melihat kai ataupun suho.

"eoh ? ne, kita pergi sekarang. Kajja kai"

Luhan melirik ke arah pintu sebentar memastikan apakah dua namja yang membuatnya repot itu sudah sepenuhnya pergi . Kaki Luhan sangat lemas badannya penuh berkeringat napasnya juga mulai terengah-engah.

 _asma ku kambuh lagi_

.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnyasuho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 4

Namja berambut caramel mnggendong tasnya malas dengan setumpuk buku kira-kira ada 3 jumlahnya yang masing-masing memiliki halaman hingga beratus-ratus. Kalau saja Luhan lebih malas dari ini mungkin saja Luhan akan menyeret tasnya seperti menyeret koper.

Semangat kuliahnya hampir runtuh, karena kejadian di hari sebelum-sebelumnya, mesalnya kejadian Kris tiga hari lalu, kemudian Kai yang masih membuatnya kesal. Perlu diperjelas Kai itu memiliki sifat aneh dan kadang tidak terduga lalu juga seenaknya, itulah sebabnya Luhan tidak menyukai kehadirannya saat dirumahnya hari itu.

Kejadian-kejadian menyebalkan masih mengelilinginya, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini Luhan berniat berhenti kuliah saja dan mencari pekerjaan, tapi setidaknya dia masih berusaha keras agar bisa lulus dari kampus ini dengan hasil menyenangkan demi orang tuannya yang berada di china. Luhan selalu melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat orang tuanya bahagia salah satunya dengan lulus di kampus ini dengan nilai tinggi.

"hey Luhan. Akhirnya kau turun juga, apa masih sakit?" seseorang tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya dan berjalan beriringan di samping kanan luhan. Luhan tidak menjawab hanya melirik kemudian memicingkan matanya, Suho terlalu bidoh atau apa sih buat apa Luhan susah-susah turun kalau dia masih sakit.

 _namja sok bijak ini datang lagi_ namja yang di maksud Luhan adalah Suho.

"tidak apalah kau tidak menjawab , tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu eum gini .. kelas mu akan kedatangan murid baru" Luhan merasa tidak tertarik dengan itu. Masa bodoh dengan murid baru itu.

"hmm tapi aku tidak tau namanya. tapi yang jelas dia namja" Luhan mengngguk-angguk berpura-pura antusias padahal dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran dari Kyuhyun saem sungguh tidak menyenangkan di mata Luhan, meskipun dia sangat lucu ketika mengajar dan membuat seisi kelas penuh dengan tawa ketika menurutnya murid-murid merasa bosan dan lelah. Itu sungguh sangat berkebalikan dengan Luhan yang memilik tingkat mood yang beruba-ubah seperti ini.

Luhan merebahkan kepala di meja beralaskan lengannya, dirinya sangat mengantuk karna semalaman asmanya kambuh lagi membuatnya tidak bisa tidur sampai 4 jam lebih menyisakan sebuah kantung mata yang tebal dan menghitam di bawah kelopak matanya. Tidur sekarang bisa memperbaiki kondisiny yang sangat mengenaskan. Beruntungnya sekali Luhan duduk di deretan kursi paling belakang dan dia hanya duduk sendiri -walaupun masih ada satu kursi kosong di sampingnya- membuatnya seakan memiliki dunia sendiri dan tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Itu sangat menguntungkan bagi Luhan di situasi seperti ini.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

Kelas yang tadinya menghebohkan dan penuh gelak tawa kini berubah menjadi diam hening semua mata tertuju pada pintu kelas yang menampakkan seorang namja entah itu siapa? Mungkinkan namja itu yang dimaksud Suho tadi?

Kyuhyun saem pun segera menghampiri namja itu hendak menanyakan apa maksud kedatangan namja itu.

 _itu siapa ?_

 _astaga, tampan sekali_

 _posturnya sangat atlatis_

kasak-kusuk suara murid-murid seisi kelas terutama yeoja-yeoja. Luhan memang mendengarnnya tapi tidak menghiraukannya dan ikut memandang ke arah pintu seperti yang lainnya, lebih memilih melanjutkan tidurnya masih dengan lengannya sebagai alasnya. Tidak ada gunanya menaggapi yeoja-yeoja cerewet dan tukang gosip itu.

Kyuhyun saem membawa namja yang tadi di depan pintu masuk kedalam kelas setelah mengetahui alasan kenapa mengetuk pintu. Baru saja beberapa langkah namja itu masuk sudah terdengar teriakan keras dari yeoja-yeoja di kelas, teriakannya lebih mirip seperti seorang fans yang bertemu sang idola di depan matanya.

 _Cihh yeoja-yeoja tengil_

"akhhkkkk tampannya !"

"keren sekali !"

Luhan sudah muak dengan hal-hal yang mengganggunya saat ini, teriakan-teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang sangat mungkin merusak gendang telingannya serta mengganggu tidurnya yang dia kira akan nyenyak. Awalnya Luhan hanya menutup telinganya rapat tapi semakin lama teriakan yeoja-yeoja ini semakin keras dan melengking yang lebih mirip nenek lampir. Bahkan kalau bisa memilih dia lebih memilih mendengarkan Kyuhyun saem selama 4 jam dibandingkan mendengar teriakan-teriakan yeoja-yeoja ini.

 _ **Brakk**_

Suara gebrakan meja terdengar di sudut belakang meja, otomatis seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada sudut itu. Satu -satunya orang yang duduk paling belakang hanyalah Luhan. Ada yang menatap kaget, takut, heran atau tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"kalian semua bisa tidak berisik !" pemilik teriakan ini bangkit dari tidurnya matanya juga sangat sayu namun tajam melihat semua temannya sampai matanya tertuju pada namja yang berdiri di depan kelas bukan kyuhyun saem tapi namja yang berada di sampingnya yang menjadi bahan teriakan seisi kelas.

Namun tiba-tiba tatapannya tajam Luhan mengendur menjadi lembut ketika melihat namja tampan di samping Kyuhyun saem.

"Sehunie?"

Untuk beberapa saat Luhan diam hening mencerna penglihatannya yang mungkin bermasalah itu. Orang yang merasa namanya di panggil tersenyum sangat manis hingga matanya hampir tertutup karena terlalu mengembangkan senyumnya.

"tuan Luhan sudah selesai? kalau sudah silahkan duduk kembali" Akhirnya suara Kyuhyun saem membuyarkan lamunan dan keterkejutan Luhan.

Luhan pun kembali duduk masih tetap menatap sehun yang di depan kelas "oh .. ne sosaengnim mianhae ."

"baiklah Sehun, kau bisa duduk di samping Luhan di belakang. Tidak apa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun saem pada Sehun yang sedari tadi tersenyum memandang Luhan.

"ne gwaenchana songsaenim, gomawo" Sehun membukuk pada songsaenim kemudian menuju tempat yang ditujunjukkan Kyunhyun saem. Kemudian mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi di samping luhan.

"Sehu-" belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan bicaranya mulutnya sudah di bungkan dengan telapak tangan Sehun. Luhan tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain diam "aku tau yang kmu bicarain, nanti saja. Kau fokus belajar saja" Sehun kembali mengembangkan senyum manis dan tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran Kyuhyun saem sudah berakhir dan Kyuhyun saem sudah lenyap di balik pintu kelas. Semua murid merayakannya dengan berteriak-teriak heboh sebagian yeoja-yeoja mulai mengerumuni Sehun yang belum sama sekali bergerak dari tempat duduknya.

"oppa , kenalkan aku Eunji. Salam kenal Sehun oppa"

"Sehun oppa boleh kita berfoto bareng?"

"namaku Suzy. Aku akan membantu oppa kalau sedang membutuhkan, jangan sungkan-sungkan yah oppa"

Luhan yang melihat mejanya penuh dengan kumpulan yeoja sama sekali tidak perduli dan hanya membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas dan hampir bangkit dari kursinya, namun lagi-lagi tertahan karena tangan kekar Sehun.

"maaf noona-noona aku sedang sibuk lain kali saja yah. Aku harus pergi" Sehun tersenyum semanis mungkin lalu pergi begitu saja sambil tetap menarik lengan Luhan. Semua yeoja yang berada di depannya menjerit mereka sangat meleleh melihat senyuman Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Di parkiran Sehun memasukkan Luhan ke dalam mobil kemudian menutup pintunya, kemudian Sehun berjalan menuju sisi sebelahnya lebih tepatnya tempat kemudi mobil.

"nah Lu, katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan?" sehun menatap Luhan yang menunduk.

"..."

"Lulu sayang .." Sehun melembutkan suaranya kemudian mendengkatkan wajahnya di depan wajah luhan yang masih betah menunduk itu.

"..."

Sehun sungguh tidak sabar dengan perlakuan Luhan yang terus bungkam. Hingga sehun langsung membungkam mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya, Luhan kaget bukan main. meski begitu Luhan tidak menanggapi sama sekali ciuman Sehun dan masih tetap diam dan menutup matanya. Setelah cukup lama mencium Luhan akhirnya Sehun melepaskannya dengan senyuman.

 _Aku tahu Lu kau bungkam karena belum percaya kalau aku ini Sehun. Makanya aku mengingatkanmu kembali._

"Hiks hiks" tiba-tiba saja terdengar isakan yang sudah pasti bukan dari Sehun karena sekarang dia sedang tersenyum senang. Isakan itu berasal dari luhan.

"hiks hiks Sehunie ... aku merindukanmu ..." dengan sigap Sehun menangkap Luhan yang menghambur pelukan ke arahnya.

Luhan nangis sesunggukan di dada Sehun, air mata mengalir di pelupuk matanya membasahi baju yang di kenakan Sehun, namun Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Baginya Luhan lebih penting ketimbang pakaiannya.

"jadi kau masih mengingatku ?" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan sambil tetap memeluknya erat tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan lagi.

Namun tidak berapa jauh dari tempat hunhan atau lebih tepatnya mobil Sehun yang terparkir ada seseorang yang tengah memata-matainya dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"jadi putri salju sudah bertemu kembali dengan pangeran? ck romantis sekali, aku jadi iri"

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Ada yang suka gak sama ff ini? Aneh? Gak menarik yah? Ini ff sempet mangkal di akun temen kekeke~ niatnaya sih tadi mau di sambung aj di akun ini tapi malah di usir sama yang punya pangkalan terus remake ulang lagi.**

 **Pas di akun temen sebenarnya udah gak niat lagi lanjut bikin ini ff karena author kira gak ada yang minat lagi, tapi ada readers yang marah-marah gara-gara gak update-update bikin temen author sama author gak enak sma tuh readers jadi yah author lanjut lagi deh .. mianhae yah selain itu ff hunhan juga mulai langka semoga aja gak punah /kan author jadi sedih, secara author kan hunhan shipper/ jadi author semangatin diri supaya tetep bikin ff hunhan, readers yang hunhan shipper bikin juga donk ff hunhan ya ya ya kkk ini demi kelestarian ff hunhan hoho  
#LestarikanFFHunhan**

 **Karena ketidaknyaman para readers author update beberapa chapter dua hari sekali /kalau tidak ada halangan/ biar readers gak nunggu lama.**

 **Gomawo ^^**

 **Review pliss?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ekhm /cek mic dulu/sebelumnya author mau kasih pengumuman buat pada readers yang udh follow, favorit sama review ini ff sebelumnya walaupun terpaksa pindah akun, karena akun kemaren punya teman dan author pengen mandiri tuh jadi update di akun sendiri,**

 **Mianhae semua, sebagai gantinya author bakal update cepat /doakan saja/ kk**

 **Happy reading!**

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 5

Namun tidak berapa jauh dari tempat hunhan atau lebih tepatnya mobil Sehun yang terparkir ada seseorang yang tengah memata-matainya dengan seringai di bibirnya "jadi putri salju sudah bertemu kembali dengan pangeran? ck romantis sekali, aku jadi iri"

Hari ini Sehun pergi menjemput Luhan di rumah kostnya yang terbilang sederhana itu walaupun sebenarnya Luhan tidak memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Tapi itu suatu keharusan bagi Sehun karena dia pacarnya. Sepanjang jalan menjemput Luhan, Sehun selalu saja tersenyum bak anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat ice cream untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari kelakuan Sehun selama perjalanan, mungkin orang yang melihat pasti akan merasa aneh.

 _ **Tin**_

 _ **Tin**_

 _ **Tin**_

Suara klakson mobil Sehun cukup memekikkan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya terutama Luhan. Luhan keluar rumah dengan malasnya sambil menggendong tasnya yang tidak terlalu berat karena sebagian bukunya di gendong pada lengannya layaknya anak bayi.

"annyeong Lulu sayang ..." Sehun tidak pernah lupa mengembangkan senyumnya untuk Luhan kesayangannya serta kecupan-kecupan singkat di seluruh wajahnya "baik Sehunie" Luhan menampakkan senyumnya yang terlihat terpaksa itu kemudian kembali cemberut.

"hisss pacar kesayangan hunie ko cemberut gitu, kan jadi makin imut " Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Luhan gemas mungkin. Sehun selalu penasaran kenapa kekasihnya ini selalu saja tampak imut dan cantik layaknya yeoja bahkan mungkin melampaui imut dan cantiknya yeoja.

"kalo gitu aku senyum aja biar nda imut"

"justru kalo Lulu makin senyum malah tambah imut"

"terserah .. sudahlah cepat jalan"

"hmmm ani" Sehun tersenyum licik membuat Luhan memicinkan matanya sambil menatapnya penasaran "apa ?"

"cium aku" pinta Sehun manja sambil memajukan bibirnya dan Luhan melototkan mata indahnya.

Awalnya ingin memberontak tapi dia melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan kalau 30 menit lagi kelas Kyuhyun songsaenim akan di mulai, Luhan tidak mau anak serajin dia -menurutnya- di cap sebagai anak yang tidak tertib karena terlambat ke sekolah. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Luhan berdehem menandakan kalo dia bersukarela memberikan ciuman untuk Sehun. Luhan menoleh menghadap Sehun di sampingnya kemudian menutup matanya perlahan.

Sehun dengan senang hatipun meladeninya dengan cepat sehun menangkup bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya, Luhan kaget bukan main dengan kabuasan Sehun yang hampir mendorongnya hingga menabrak kaca mobil di belakangnya tapi dia membiarkan saja Sehun melumat bibirnya.

Sepuluh menit sudah mereka masih dalam aktifitas mereka yang terlalu terbukaitu. Sehun masih tidak menghentikannya meskipun Luhan berusaha mati-matian mendorong Sehun karena kehabisan napas. Malah Sehun justru menekan tekuk Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka serta mengunci pergerakan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sampai di sekolah Sehun memberhentikan mobil mewahnya di gedung parkir sekolah, membukakan Luhan pintu mobil dan setelah Luhan turun sehun menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Hari ini Sehun melayaninya seperti tuan putri.

"Lu tak kenapa-kenapa kan? mukamu pucat sekali, kau sakit? " Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan terkejut karena muka Luhan sangat pucat "ne gwaenchana" Luhan menjawab singkat sedikit tersenyum tidak mau membuat Sehun semakin khawatir.

"tapi mukamu pucat ? kita pulang?" Sehun malah semakin panik "ani. Ini hanya karena udara dingin" Luhan ingin menampar dirinya karena membuat Sehunnya khawatir dan telah membohonginya kalau dia tidak apa-apa, padahal sebenarnya semalam Luhan menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya yang segudang banyaknya dan itupun belum selesai karena akhirnya ketiduran pukul 3 pagi tadi.

"yakin tidak kenapa-kenapa?" Sehun kembali memastikan dan di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman Luhan.

Tanpa aba-aba dan sepengetahuan Luhan, Sehun sudah menaikkan badan Luhan di atas punggungnya menggendongnya kuat agar tidak jatuh. Luhan melampiaskan ketidakterimaannya dengan memukul-mukul punggung Sehun, Luhan bukan berarti tidak ingin digendong Sehun kesayangannya tapi ini akan sangat memalukan bila di lakukan di area sekolah, belum lagi banyak pasang mata yang tengah melihatnya kesal. Luhan sungguh malu wajahnya sudah sangat merona dan Sehun terkekeh mengetahui Luhannya sangat imut kalau sedang malu.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang lorong Luhan hanya tertidur di ceruk leher Sehun dengan damai dan nyenyak. Sehun bisa merasakan deru napas Luhan yang teratur itu berarti Luhan tidur dengan sangat nyenyak padahal siswa-siswi di sekitar mereka sangatlah berisik tapi tetap saja Luhan sama sekali tidak terusik sedikitpun.

Hingga sampailah hunhan di kursi mereka di dalam kelas. Lagi-lagi Sehun tidak tega melihat kekasihnya bangun di saat dia sudah merasa tenang seperti ini. Lagian siapa juga sih yang tega membangunkannya kalau Luhan sedang tertidur dengan menggemaskan seperti ini?

"Sehun oppa kelas Kyuhyun saem akan di mulai. Cepat duduk" seorang yeoja yang duduk berada di depan meja Luhan mengingatkan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak juga duduk di kursinya dan mendudukkan Luhan " Arraseo" Sehun menjawab singkat memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun bukannya duduk ke kursi justru malah memilih keluar kelas masih tetap menggendong Luhan, sedikit berlari membuat Luhan di gendongannya berguncang-guncang, namun Luhan sama sekali tidak terbangun malah semakin mengeratkan kalungan lengannya di leher Sehun. Sehun menyadari itu malah tersenyum dan sedikit mempercepat larinya.

 _Lulu ku sangat kelelahan rupanya_

"begini lebih baik" guman Sehun sembari menidurkan Luhan di kasur empuk UKS, sangat pelan dan hati-hati tentu saja agar Luhan tidak terganggu atau terbangun dari tidurnya "kau terlalu keras kepala mengikuti perintah songsaenim" dengan pelan Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi badan Luhan membelai surai caramelnya tidak lupa mencium keningnya dan yang dicium hanya berdehem semakin nyenyak tidur.

"kau istirahat saja, aku akan kembali istirahat nanti" pintu UKS tertutup pelan Sehun sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari UKS meninggalkan Luhan yang berada di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Kelas sangat membosan bagi Kris dan berniat mencari-cari alasan agar bisa membolos"siwon saem boleh saya toilet?" kris mengacukan tangannya panjangnya ke atas. Merasa namanya di panggil Siwon Saem berpaling dari bukunya kemudian mengendurkan kecamatanya ke bawah menatap tajam ke arah Kris "mau ngapain ke toilet?" tanyanya seolah mengintimidasi

Kris mengendus napasnya kesal "mau pipis lah pak!" sekelas penuh tawa dengan jawaban Kris barusan "hmm ya sudah pergilah, cepat kembali atau nilaimu ku potong" Siwon saem kembali memfokuskan kegiatannya -membaca buku-

 _Dasar saem semaunya_ gerutunya meninggalkan kelas.

Niat awalnya Kris memang ingin ke toilet untuk mencuci muka menghilangkan ngantuknya, tentu bukan Kris namanya kalau tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Menurutnya dari pada harus kembali ke kelas mendengarkan suara jelek Siwon saem lebih baik dia menghilangkan ngantuknya dengan tidur sekalian di UKS. Tunggu UKS?

 _ **Clekk**_

Pintu UKS terbuka lebar menampakkan sosok namja tinggi kekar itu menyembul di pintu. Kris menatap gudukan selimut yang bergerak seperti bernapas, memperhatikan secara seksama tanpa sengaja kakinya menghampiri gudukan itu dengan hati-hati dan berpokus pada wajahnya.

"Luhan?"

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah , kelas hari ini selesai ? silahkan kumpulan tugas kalian secepat mungkin atau kemalangan akan melanda kalian, arraseo ?" kata-kata Ryeowook seperti sebuah pedang yang di sodokan tepat di depan muka siswa atau siswi di kelas itu. Semua murid ber _haish_ ria.

 _Sebenarnya dia saem atau perampok sih_ kira-kira begitulah batin yang dirasakan semua murid

Tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook songsaenim teriak-teriak memanggilnya layaknya memakai toa Sehun lebih dulu melesat keluar kelas berlari sekencang mungkin. Kemana? tentu saja menemui Luhan kekasih kesayangannya yang tertidur cantik di ruang UKS. Sehun sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah imut Luhannya, bayangnnya mungkin Luhan akan memanyunkan bibirnya kesal karena Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian. Tanpa sadar dia malah terkekeh disepanjang jalan.

"Lu?" Sehun mematung seketika saat menatap kasur yang tadinya di tiduri oleh Luhan kini kosong dengan selimut yang masih berantakan.

Sehun sempat mematung sebentar rahangnya mengeras sebelum akhirnya panik tidak karuan di carinya Luhan di seisi ruangan UKS sampai ruangan ketua UKS yang terkenal garang dan akan mendapat denda bila siapa saja tidak terkecuali guru sekalipun masuk sembarangan tidak luput dari pencariannya, namun tidak di temukannya Luhan. Dicarinya Luhan pada seisi gedung sekolah, di toilet, kantin, perpustakaan namun tidakk juga di temukan. Satu harapan terakhirnya yaitu dengan merongoh saku celananya menekan beberapa tombol menghubungi ponsel Luhan.

Suara sambungan ponsel terdengar ditelinganya "Lu dimana ?" Sehun sangat tidak sabar dengan jawaban Luhan.

"Hhhhhh~" bukan suara bicara Luhan yang terdengar melainkan suara dengkuran tidur yang nyenyak. Sehun tahu persis bagaimana Luhan tidur dan menurutnya suara ini adalah suara Luhan. Belum sempat Sehun berbicara lagi suara namja lain yang pasti bukan suara Luhan mengajaknya bicara.

"Lu, ini ada Sehunie kekasih tercintamu" Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar suara yang tampak seperti suara tinggi seorang namja, dia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa namja pemilik suara itu. Satu hal yang menurut Sehun itu pasti dan mutlak kalau Luhannya sedang berada di sekitar namja bersuara tinggi ini.

"NUGUYAAA !" Teriaknya setinggi mungkin.

"Haisshhhh suaramu sungguh tidak bisa di toleransi" namja yang menerima telepon mengelus-elus telinganya kasar mendengar suara bentakan tinggi Sehun. Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Lalu apa peduliku? dimana Luhanku?"

"dia sedang tertidur damai di sampingku daripada di UKS atau di dekapanmu"

"kalau kau pangerannya pasti tau dimana putri saljumu, dan itu sangat mudah kan?" sambungnya lagi diakhiri dengan smrik lebar.

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget, serta marah sangat marah mendengar suara pria yang sudah membawa pergi Luhan seenaknya. Langsung saja Sehun melesat membawa mobilnya pada kecepatan maksimal meski kenyataannya Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu harus mencari Luhan kemana karna Sehun baru bertemu Luhan kemaren dan belum tahu pasti tempat-tempat yang sering di singgahi Luhan.

 _Sehun kau sungguh ceroboh , pabo pabo pabo_

Hentakan kaki Sehun sangat kuat, kesalnya bertambah kali lipat karena terjebak macet seperti ini. Rentetan mobil di depannya yang berarti tidak olehnya membuat emosinya memuncak. Beribu kali Sehun memencet klakson untuk mobil di depannya tapi tidak kunjung menunjukkan reaksi bergerak dari mobil tersebut dan malah sebalikanya mobil tersebut membalasnya dengan klakson pula.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan ini sekarang ! " Sehun keluar dari mobil dan menepi ke trotoar berlari sekencang mungkin, beruntungnya tidak sampai 20 meter berlari Sehun menemukan sepeda kecil -entah siapa pemiliknya- pas dengan ukurannya tanpa babibu Sehun mengayuh sepeda itu dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan berlarinya tadi. Kau bisa di tuntut sehun!

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Luhan masih terlelap tidur di kasur apertemen seorang namja yang sedang menculiknya dengan sopan seperti ini. Luhan layaknya sedang tertidur dalam keadaan mabuk karena tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun saat namja di sampingnya itu membawanya ke sini.

"eughh " lengguh Luhan membuka matanya. Di jelajahinya seluruh isi ruangan yang menurutnya sangat asing ini.

"oh putri salju sudah terbangun padahal pangeran belum datang untuk membangunkan" sontak saja Luhan menoleh ke suara itu, suara itu tidak begitu asing ditelinganya "kenapa membawaku ke sini Kris? dan dimana Sehunku ?" tanyanya tanpa jeda.

"tenang saja putri pangeran akan datang tapi agak lama. Bersantai saja di sini" Kris menyeringai sambil perlahan merangkak mendekati, Luhan yang ketakutan semakin mundur terus mundur sedikit lagi terjatuh dari ujung kasur "Sehunie tolong aku !" jerit Luhan seperti akan di makan monster.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja yang dikatakan kris Sehun kini merikuk di bengkel karena ban sepedanya mengalami kecelakaan -bocor lebih tepatnya- sangat parah sehingga Sehun harus menunggu sepedanya baik lagi. Sehun duduk di kursi tunggu dengan gelisah karena petugas bengkel tidak kunjung selesai memperbaiki sepedanya, ia harus secepatnya mencari Luhannya. Ayolah Sehun lupakan saja sepeda itu, selamatkan saja Luhan.

"tunggu bagaimana aku bisa tahu dimana Luhan berada?" Sehun memegang kepalanya frustasi mengetahui fakta kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Luhan. Bermaksud meminta informasi dengan menghubungi ponsel Luhan sehun menekan beberapa tombol.

 _ **Tut**_

 _ **Tut**_

 _ **Tut**_

Panggilan sehun tidak juga dihiraukan pemilik ponsel -Luhan tentu- maupun namja pencuri ponsel Luhan tadi. Tapi tunggu ada satu hal kecil yang sedari tadi tidak Sehun sadari.

"kalau Luhan membawa handphone, pasti dia menyalakan GPS"

"biar ku cek dulu"

.

.

.

"putri salju tidak tahu kalau ini apertement, kuncinya menggunakan pasword jadi sekeras apapun pintu digedor tentu tidak akan bisa dibuka kecuali menggunakan kunci dari luar"

Luhan bersandar di pintu meringkuk ketakutan serta memeluk lututnya, air matanya sudah menurun dengan deras melewati pipnya yang juga bergetar ketakutan "PERGIII DARIKU !" bentak Luhan seberani mungkin walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ketakutan.

Tidak tahu berbuat apa lagi dia hanya berlutut memohon di bebaskan "kumohon bebaskan aku dari sini" pinta Luhan di sertai tangisan sejadi-jadinya.

Pandangan Luhan sudah kabur karena matanya di penuhi oleh air matanya, bahkan Luhan tidak sadar saat tiba-tiba tangan panjang Kris sudah memegang lengannya lembut,Luhan membeku seketika tapi dengan cepat dia sadar kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya sehingga spontan langsung menepis tangan itu kemudian berlari ke sudut lain kamar Kris lebih tepatnya ke dalam kamar mandi apertement kris, menutup rapat kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

"baiklah putri kita liat berapa lama kau bertahan di sana"

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Akhirnya bisa update lagi padahal kemaren niatnya pengen udahin aja ini ff,padahal lanjutannya udah dibikin berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Tapi ada yang marah-marah minta update lagi jadi dengan segenap hati authorpun updatetin deh... *mianhae buat Dzakiyah570***

 **Di sisi lain author juga lupa dengan kelanjutan ff ini jadi mau baca ulang juga males belum juga peminatnya kurang banyak /author jadi sedih deh/ pahitnya lagi ini ff nimbrung di akun temen kkk~ udahlah biarlah berlalu.**

 **Oh ya kayaknya ff hunhan mulai hilang dari orbit angkasa ffn *eh? Jadi author harap readers yang masih hunhan shipper /walaupun sudah pisah ranjang/ huhuhu tetep bikin ff hunhan lagi ya, ini demi melestarikan komunitas-komunitas hunhan shipper di indonesia #LestarikanFFHunHan**

 **Typo berceceran**

 **Review plis?**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 6

Pandangan Luhan sudah kabur karena matanya di penuhi oleh air matanya, bahkan Luhan tidak sadar saat tiba-tiba tangan panjang Kris sudah memegang lengan lembutnya. Luhan membeku seketika tapi dengan cepat dia sadar kalau dia sedang dalam bahaya sehingga spontan langsung menepis tangan itu kemudian berlari ke sudut lain kamar Kris lebih tepatnya ke dalam kamar mandi apertement kris, menutup rapat kemudian menguncinya dari dalam.

"baiklah putri kita liat berapa lama kau bertahan di sana"

Luhan memperhatikan setiap sudut kamar mandi apartement Kris tidak ada lubang ventilasi walau hanya secuil. Ada juga beberapa AC di kamar mandi itu tapi sayangnya AC itu dalam keadaan mati semua.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam lebih..

"Sehunie... tolong aku"parau Luhan di dalam kamar mandi, yang dia bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah pasrah di dalam kamar mandi dan berharap semoga Sehunnya bisa cepat datang menolongnya karena oksigen di kamar mandi hampir habis.

.

.

"hei sepedamu bentar lagi selesai di perbaikin kenapa malah pergi !" teriak seorang pekerja bengkel yang memperbaiki sepeda Sehun membuat Sehun berhenti dari larinya yang belum terlalu jauh itu. Kalau begitu untuk apa pekerja bengkel itu bersusah payah memperbaikinya toh dia saja tidak dibayar.

"biarkan saja ajjushi" Sehun lanjut berlari tapi sebelumnya mengambil sepeda kecil -lebih kecil dari sepeda sebelumnya- yang terparkir sendirian di pinggir jalan kemudian dikayuhnya dengan tidak tahu dirinya oleh Sehun.

'Semua itu sudah tidak penting yang terpenting adalah Luhan sekarang' begitulah yang ada di pikiran Sehun sekarang. Kini dia menyusuri jalan trotoar yang tidak kalah padat daripada jalan raya tapi dengan gesitnya melewatinya begitu saja hingga hampir menabrak seorang anak kecil dan penjual es keliling. Fakta lebih mencengangkan trotoar bukan jalan untuk pesepeda.

.

.

"hah hahh ~" napas Luhan mulai tersengal karena kehabisan oksigen sudah hampir satu jam dia terkurung seperti di penjara, Sehun belum juga datang menolongnya. Dimana Sehun di saat seperti ini ? andai saja Luhan tahu di dalam perjalanan mengarungi lautan kendaran dan polusi.

.

.

.

.

"akhh "

"dimana Luhanku?" Sehun meremas kuat kerah baju Kris yang mulai kusut, sebelumnya dia sudah membenturkan punggungnya ke dinding dan menghantamnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"untuk apa aku beritahu ?" kata Kris tampak sombong dan melupakan nyeri dipunggungnya.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN KU BUNUH SEKARANG !"

"kalau aku beritahu sekarang , aku tidak yakin dia masih hidup"

"MWOOOO ? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA LUHANKU?"

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

 _ **Bugh**_

Sehun sudah membabi buta dia menghantam Kris dengan tidak manusiawi, meninjunya di bagian tubuh Kris mana saja yang Sehun suka dan bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya. Keinginannya untuk menghabisi Kris adalah saat Kris mengatakan 'aku tidak yakin dia masih hidup' mengapa kata-kata bodoh itu keluar dari mulut Kris seenaknya.

 _Apa mungkin Luhan_..

Sehun mengelengkan kepalanya menghilangkan pikiran anehnya itu.

Selesai membuat banyak luka di tubuh Kris cukup membuat Sehun lebih memilih mundur untuk tujuan utamanya yaitu menyelamatkan Luhan. Sehun mengelilingi seisi apartemen ruang tamu dapur, kamar tidur dan yang terakhir kamar mandi. Dan kamar mandilah satu-satunya tempat Luhan bersembunyi, Sehun menemukan Luhan dengan mengenaskan karena Luhan sudah tergeletak pingsan kehabisan napas di lantai kamar mandi.

"Lu bangun " Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Luhan, namun sudah tentu tidak ada jawaban dari Luhan yang masih tetap pingsan.

Sambil memegang bawah hidung Luhan mengecek pernapasannya, Sehun membaringkan kepala Luhan di pahanya. Dugaan Sehun benar kalau Luhan pingsang karena kehabisan oksigen dan harus cepat membutuhkan pernapasan bisa dilihat dari alur pernapasannya yang tidak teratur, biasanya pernapasan yang dibutuhkan Luhan adalah pernapasan menggunakan inhaler namun saat ini itu tidak tersedia. Sehun juga tidak sudi kalau harus meminta bantuan Kris.

Sehun tidak berpikir panjang lagi sama sepeti sebelumnya, dia membungkam mulut Luhan yang masih pingsang itu. Menyalukan napasnya pada Luhan sambil menepuk pipnya lembut berusaha menyadarkan.

Percobaan itu akhirnya berhasil dan membuat Luhan tersadar dari pingsangnya. Mengetahui Luhannya sudah sadar Sehun baru akan melepaskan tautannya, tapi Luhan justru menahan tekuknya bukannya Luhan menikmatinya tapi Luhan membutuhkan lebih banyak oksigen lagi. Sehun hanya menuruti kemauan Luhan lagipula sehun senang keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membopong Luhan masuk ke dalam apartementnya -lebih tepat kamarnya- dia membawa Luhan ala bridal style yang awalnya di tolak Luhan, tapi dia sadar kalau dia sangat lelah dan kehabisan tenaga jadilah dia hanya pasrah.

"Lu tidur dulu, kau pasti lelah" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat kecil.

Sehun sudah akan pergi meninggalkan kamar Luhan tapi tiba-tiba tangan kanannya di lingkari lengan Luhan, Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhannya itu. Sungguh manja.

"Sehunie jangan pergi. Temani aku, aku takut" pinta Luhan dengan mata tertutup.

Mendengar Luhan berkata 'takut' bayangan Kris berputar-putar di kepala Sehun, apalagi setelah melihat keadaan Luhan begitu mengenaskan di kamar mandi apartemen Kris. Untuk sebab itulah dia memutuskan menemani Luhan tidur malam itu. Keuntungan juga buat Sehun, sudah lama dia tidak memeluk Luhannya ini.

Sehun melepaskan rangkulan tangan Luhan di lengannya kemudian berpindah menuju sisi tempat tidur di samping Luhan dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping Luhan yang menutup mata. Luhan menyadari Sehun berbaring di sampingnya segera memutarkan badannya menghadap ke arah Sehun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Luluku sangat menggemaskan" sehun mencubit pipi Luhan yang cubi, sungguh tergoda dengan Luhan yang begitu menikmati tidurnya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan polos persis seperti anak kecil.

Tanpa segan-segan sehun memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan yang masih tertidur itu dan Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun mendengarkan detak jantung sehun sebagai musik pembuatnya tidur.

"tidurlah Lu, aku akan selalu melindungimu" kata sehun mencium dalam kening Luhan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu pagi hari dimana Luhan dan jutaan orang lain seperti dirinya libur kuliah karena memang itu lah seharusnya. Luhan memanggil Suho ke rumahnya -rumah kosannya- bukan untuk bermain lebih tepatnya membatunya mengerjakan tugas skripsinya yang tidak kunjung selesai. Luhan sebenarnya cukup malu karena meminta bantuan Suho yang lebih muda dari dirinya, tapi dengan terpaksa dia membuang rasa malunya dan lebih fokus pada tugasnya, toh nyatanya Suho tidak sama sekali mempermasalahkannya malah sebaliknya dengan senang hati membantunya.

"Luhan hyung kenapa ketikanmu banyak sekali typonya?" Suho merampas laptop yang tadi berada di depan Luhan menjadi di depan Suho, sambil sesekali mengetik ulang kesalahan yang dibuat Luhan "oh benarkah? aku memang tak pandai mengetik"

"gwaenchana, aku akan memper-"

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

Belum juga Suho menyelesaikan kata-katanya sudah terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu rumah Luhan. Luhan memberi aba-aba pada Suho untuk menunggu karena dia akan membuka pintu itu.

"Sehunie?"

Sehun tersenyum manis di depan Luhan sambil menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal itu, setelah itu dia menghentkan kegiatannya menggantinya dengan memeluk Luhan yang baru saja memeluknya dengan erat sepertinya merindukan Sehun.

"hem hem" deheman Suho sukses membuat pasangan hunhan yang berpelukan menoleh padanya membuat mereka tersipu malu "oh ya lupakan saja aku yang ada di sini" ungkapnya berpura-pura kesal.

"eh, kenapa cepat sekali pulang?" tanya Luhan menahan Suho yang akan melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya, mungkin tidak enak melihat kemesraan hunhan.

"aku harus segera pulang karena urusan mendadak, mianhae. Oh ya skripsimu sudah aku perbaiki sedikit sisanya lanjutkan sendiri yah?"

"ohh ne gomawo Suho , kau memang sahabat terbaikku" Luhan tersenyum pada Suho kemudian menjabat tangannya. Suho juga tersenyum pada Luhan lanjut pada Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan hunhan.

Setelah Suho pergi Luhan mempersilahkan sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Luhan mentap heran melihat Sehun yang menggendong tas hitam di punggung hampir terlihat penuh.

 _mungkin saja dia membawa buku pelajaran_ pikirnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan membawa dua cangkir teh hijau -yang selalu dia stock setiap minggu karena menurutnya teh hijau cukup menyegarkan dan menghilangkan penatnya setiap pulang kuliah- tepat di hadapan Sehun. Dan Sehun menerima dengan senyum manis sesekali mencubit pipi Luhan gemas sampai terlihat pipi Luhan menjadi merah tomat karena malu.

"ouchhh" guman Sehun setelah meneguk teh hujau buatan Luhan.

"Sehunie waeyo?"

"tehnya sungguh pahit. Apa Lulu tidak menambahkan gula?"

"he? Apa iya? tapi aku menambahkan gula pada tehmu tadi" Luhan bingung kenapa tiba-tiba teh buatannya untuk sehun menjadi pahit padahal dia sudah menambahkan gula. Tapi sebenarnya teh hijau itu memang tidak seharusnya menggunakan gula agar rasa alami tehnya tetap ada, meskipun itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan namun untuk tamu seperti Suho, teman-teman Luhan, terlebih Sehun Luhan pasti memberikan gula pada teh itu.

"ya sudah aku ambilkan gula dulu" Luhan sudah angkat pantat menuju dapur tapi di tahan oleh Sehun "tidak perlu melihatmu saja sudah membuat teh ini manis"

 _ **Blush**_

Pipi Luhan semerah tomat sekarang. Oh ya ampun Luhan sungguh ingin terbang sekarang sudah lama dia tidak mendengar kata-kata romantis Sehun. Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan begitu imut dan menggemaskan. Kenapa sedari tadi Sehun selalu mengatakan Luhan imut dan menggemaskan? Apa dia setiap saat seperti itu?

"tapi tidak apa, aku akan mengambilkan gulanya untukmu" akhirnya Sehunlah yang pergi ke dapur mengambil gula menggantikan Luhan yang senyum-senyum malu itu.

Luhan yang menunggu Sehun masih bingung pada teh yang diberikan untuk Sehun darinya. Padahal seingat Luhan sudah menambahkan cukup banyak gula untuk tehnya

 _masa iya aku lupa menambahkan gula untuk teh Sehunie_ batinnya sendiri. Karena tidak tahan dengan penasarannya Luhan sedikit menengguk teh milik Sehun (karena Sehun hanya mengambil tempat gulanya saja) dan binggo!

"hei teh ini manis ko?" komentar Luhan

"dasar Sehunie pabo!

.

.

.

.

Jam 13:15

Sampai siang harinya Sehun tidak kunjung pulang dari rumahnya tapi bukan berarti Luhan menghusir Sehun. Dugaan Luhan memang benar kalau Sehun memang ingin meminta dilajarin beberapa materi kuliah darinya, Sehun seperti menjadikan Luhan seorang guru seutuhnya karena bertanya materi dari A sampai Z dan dari halaman pertama hingga terakhir, oleh karena itu Luhan tidak bisa menahan kantuknya lagi dan mulai tertidur.

"hhhhh~" suara dengkuran Luhan menghilangkan fokus Sehun pada soal yang diberikan Luhan menjadi pada Luhan yang tengah mendengkur damai di meja ruang tamu.

"Lu?"

Dicubitnya pipi si mungil pelan "ohh manis sekali Luluku kalau tertidur" Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat Luhan tidur dengan damai berniat membawa Luhan ke kamarnya agar lebih nyaman tidur.

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun akan keluar kamar Luhan setelah membawanya menuju kamar Luhan, Luhan lebih dulu menggeliat resah sepertinya sedang bermimpi buruk. Sehun menghampirinya tidur di sampingnya mengelus punggungnya pelan bermaksud membuat Luhan tenang.

"hiks hiks" setelah membuat Luhan tenang sehun merubah ekpresinya menjadi kaget karena tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana asalnya Luhan menangis terisak.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Masih penasaran gak ? kalau masih bakal dilanjut.**

 **Typo berceceran**

 **Riview pliss?**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 7

Baru beberapa langkah Sehun akan keluar kamar Luhan setelah membawa kekasihnya ke kasur, Luhan lebih dulu menggeliat resah sepertinya sedang bermimpi buruk. Sehun menghampirinya tidur di sampingnya mengelus punggungnya pelan bermaksud membuat Luhan tenang.

"hiks hiks" setelah membuat Luhan tenang Sehun merubah ekpresinya menjadi kaget karena tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana asalnya Luhan menangis terisak dengan mata terpejam.

Kali ini sehun tidak hanya mengelus punggung Luhan melainkan memeluk Luhan di dekapannya menenangkannya tanpa mengganggu tidurnya. Insting Sehun berkata kalau Luhan bermimpi buruk bahkan sangat sangat buruk hingga menangis sambil tertidur.

"aku sini Lu. Saranghae" Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan lembut kemudian ikut menyusul Luhan di tidurnya melupakan tugas yang tadi dia kerjakan.

.

.

.

.

Badan Luhan terasa lebih bugar dari biasanya, tidurnya juga nyaman tidak seperti beberapa hari terakhir ini "hoammm" ketika sudah sepenuhnya sadar Luhan kaget pakaiannya yang semalam dia pakai kini sudah berubah menjadi piyama berwarna putih polkadot miliknya. Tapi dia tidak peduli yang penting dia bangun tidak dalam keadaan telanjang.

Melihat lihat sekeliling ruangan Luhan tahu kalau ini masih gelap lebih meyakinkannya ketika melihat jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Luhan ingin tidur lagi tapi ngantuknya sudah terpuaskan setelah tidur hampir satu hari penuh. Karena tidak bisa tidur lagi Luhan memutuskan pergi ke dapur sekedar mencari makan untuk perutnya yang meraung-raung meminta makan.

Mata Luhan menyerit kala mendengar suara percikan minyak dari arah dapur, sepertinya seseorang sedang memasak "Sehunie?" Luhan terlonjak kaget melihat Sehun di depan kompor menggunakan celemek sedang membolak balikkan telur diatas penggorengan miliknya.

Sehun membuat gekstur tangan mengajak mendekat menggunakan sendok besi yang digunakan untuk membalik telur itu "Lulu sudah bangun. Mari ke sini Lulu pasti lapar kan?" Luhan hanya menurut dan duduk di meja makan, tatapan bingungnya masih tidak lepas dari Sehun yang lihai memasak itu. _Sejak kapan Sehunie pandai memasak_

"ini untuk Lulu kesayanganku"

Sehun menyodorkan masakan buatannya - yang terlihat sederhana namun penuh cinta- tepat di depan Luhan kemudian duduk di kursi depan Luhan, sesekali mencari kesempatan mencium wajah Luhan dan untungnya saja Luhan tidak marah hanya diam memakan makanannya

Sedari tadi Luhan ingin bertanya sesuatu "Sehunie apa tidak pulang semalam?" Sehun hanya terkekeh dan mengelus surai indah Luhan "mana bisa aku meninggalkan Luluku sendirian"

Luhan mulai menyuap sedikit sarapan buatan Sehun"pulanglah, kau harus kuliah hari ini"

"eoh? Lulu mengusirku?"

"bukan begitu, kau kan tidak membawa seragam"

"siapa bilang aku tidak membawanya, lalu itu apa?" telunjuk Sehun mengarah pada tas hitam yang di pakainya semalam berada di atas sofa ruang tamu.

Luhan membuat tanda o di bibir merahnya tanda dia paham kalau tas hitam Sehun berisi seragam "kenapa tidak bilang saja kalau mau menginap?" tanyanya menghentikan makannya.

Sambil tersenyum Sehun menjawab "Lulu tertidur jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahu"

Setelah itu Luhan memilih diam saja melanjutkan sarapannya yang ternyata sangat enak ini, tidak menyangka kekasihnya itu bisa memasak seenak ini, mungkin Sehun mencari di internet cara membuat telor enak. Lain kali Luhan bisa mendaftarkannya ke lomba memasak, bukan tidak mungkin Sehun bisa menang.

Sausai makan Sehun bersiap menggunakan seragamnya kemudian menuju dapur dengan Luhan yang masih sibuk mencuci piring di westafel.

Sepasang tangan melingkat di pinggang ramping Luhan, tidak perlu waktu lama siapa pelakunya "Lu semalam kau menangis, sedang mimpi apa?"

Wajah Luhan menjadi tegang bukan karena Sehun yang mulai mengelus-elus perutnya itu tapi mengingat mimpi buruknya semalam. Sungguh Luhan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi itu adalah mimpi terburuknya selama ini.

.

 _Di tengah lapangan rumput gedung kampus terlihat ada dua namja yang tengah adu mulut dan adu tatap. Semua pasang mata terarah pada keduanya, sebenarnya ini bukan tontonan penghibur yang sengaja disiapkan sekolah untuk murid, tapi hanya tontonan dadakan._

" _Sehunie?" Di kerumunan penonton sesosok namja mungil menatap ke arah tengah lapangan yang tengah berbicara entah itu apa. Buku-buku yang dia bawa dilengannya dia jatuhkan begitu saja kemudian melesat menuju ke tengah lapangan._

" _Sehunie!"_

 _Sama sekali tidak di hiraukan, Luhan pun hendak menarik lengan Sehun menjauh dari hadapan Kris tapi alangkah terkejutnya Luhan begitu tangannya di lempar kasar oleh Sehun "pergi dariku!kau bukan kekasihku lagi" desisnya membuat Luhan bergetar menahan air matanya yang siap jatuh, sedang Sehun berlalu dari hahadapan Luhan._

" _apa yang terjadi?" lirihnya akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya deras._

.

"Lu?" pundak Luhan di tepuk pelan Sehun.

Luhan pun seolah tersadar dari keterdiamannya "iya?" sepertinya Luhan memikirkan sesuatu, mungkin karena Sehun yang bertanya tadi. Sehun mengelap tangan basah Luhan dengan serbet lalu menuntunnya ke kursi di meja makan "sebaiknya Lulu mandi, sebentar lagi kita ada kelas biar aku yang melanjutkannya " Sehun mengecup keningnya cepat kemudian menggantikan Luhan mencuci piring yang tadi terhenti .

Seandainya Sehun tahu Luhan dilanda pemikiran _bagaimana jika dirinya kehilangan Sehun lagi?_ Luhan tidak akan pernah mau sendiri di tinggal Sehun lagi, tidak lagi. Lagipula itu tidak akan mungkin, buktinya Sehun sudah ada dihadapannya sedang mencuci piring, itu sudah cukup bukti nyata. Luhan membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehnya lalu melesat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Dengan penuh amarah dan aura panas disekitarnya Kris menyusuri lorong panjang kampus, melangkah dengan cepat bukan kelasnya yang menjadi tujuannya melainkan kelas hunhan yang berada di lantai tiga sementara kelasnya berada di gedung sebelahnya tepat di lantai dua. Sepanjang lorong murid-murid yang lalu lalang di lorong bergidik ngeri melihat wajah lebam-lebam Kris.

Kemarahan Kris sedang menjadi-jadi bisa dilihat dari caranya membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar dan suara _brak_ yang memekik telinga semua murid disekitarnya. Tao saat itu berada bersamanya hanya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kris setelah itu meskipun sebenarnya dia juga takut.

Sehun dan Luhan yang disibukkan tugas belum selesai semalam terhenti begitu saja, begitupun dengan murid seisi kelas yang juga terhenti dari kegiatannya masing-masing dan sama-sama melihat karah pintu yang menjadi sumber keributan.

kini tatapan Kris tertuju pada Sehun yang juga menatapnya tidak seberapa jauhnya itu. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam seperti pedang.

"astagah Kris!" Luhan yang ketakutan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sehun mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Kris menculiknya masih membuatnya takut dan trauma, dia tidak ingin menemui Kris lagi "Lulu di kelas saja, biar aku yang mengurusnya" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan perintah itu.

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya mengajak Kris keluar dari kelas, sengaja Sehun membawa Kris keluar agar Luhan tidak ketakutan dan menghindari tatapan seisi kelas. Luhan tahu apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun namun dia juga tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Kris. Luhan masih trauma, jadi dia biarkan saja keduanya itu pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

"jadi apa sekarang maumu?" Sehun mulai pembicaraan empat mata itu dengan tatapan sedingin es dan menusuk pada Kris di depannya.

 _ **Bugh**_

Pukulan pertama telak mengenai wajah tampan Sehun"tentu saja membalasmu" seringai Kris begitu jelas di lihat Sehun yang menahan sakit pada pipinya. Kris tersenyum senang melihat Sehun kesakitan seperti itu.

"itu untuk yang kemarin" lanjutnya lagi dengan pukulan kedua kalinya.

"dasar bodoh, apa sih yang kau inginkan dari Luluku hah?" Sehun bukan orang yang lemah apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Luhan Tentu saja tidak akan pernah lemah menjaganya. Hanya sekali pukulan tidak akan berarti apa-apa untuk Sehun.

 _ **Bugh**_

Kepalan tangan kembali tersambar pada pipi Sehun "kau jangan pernah mengatakan aku bodoh, namja es" entah itu hinaan atau pujian yang Kris berikan, Sehun pun tidak tahu yang dia tahu kalau makhluk di depannya ini berniat menghabisinya saat itu juga. Terlalu bodoh untuk menghabisinya di area sekolah, itu hanya akan meruntuhkan harga dan martabatnya.

Seakan menantang Sehun maju selangkah di depan Kris yang otomatis melangkah mundur terlihat sedikit kaget tapi tetap bersikap biasa "wae? memang benar kau bodoh liat saja dirimu yang terus memukuliku di area sekolah, kau mau diusir dari sekolah?"

"Kau be-"

 _ **Drtttttt**_

Kris merogoh saku celananya mengambil benda segiempat pemilik suara pengganggu yang seenaknya menghentikan kegiatannya -memukul Sehun- tadi. Keuntungan untuk Sehun karena wajah tampannya tidak lagi dipukuli.

"yeoboseo?"

"Arraseo arraseo"

Tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusan Kris yang membosankan dan tidak berguna Sehun lebih memilih diam saja memandang Kris dengan pandangan waspada. Ingin sekali rasanya menghantam namja di depannya ini sampai babak belur kalau saja dia tidak ingat ini masih disekolah lagipula meakukan hal itu hanya terlihat seperti pengecut.

"kau beruntung masih selamat, karena aku harus pergi karena urusan mendadak"

Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri "aku? Bukannya kau yang beruntung?"

"namja es aku akan menghajarmu suatu hari nanti dan Luhanmu akan jadi milikku"

Setelah mengucapkan pernyataan itu Kris pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang sama sekali ogah memandang bahkan melirik kepergiannya.

"Luluku tidak akan pernah mau bersamamu bodoh"

.

.

.

.

"Lu.." panggil Sehun lembut sambil mengelus punggung sempit Luhan. Sehun melihat Luhan tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam lengan di atas meja –mungkin tertidur- menurut Sehun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, semua murid juga sudah pulang. Sedari tadi Luhan tertidur pulas dan saem membiarkannya saja begitu juga dengan Sehun. Sehun juga sengaja tidak membangunkannya karena tidak tega membangunkan Luhannya, lagipula siapa juga yang tega membangunkan Luhan yang tertidur polos seperti ini? Saem saja tidak akan tega.

"hmmm" Luhan bergumam kecil lalu mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Sehun "ayo kita pulang"

"pulang ? tapi aku ngantuk Sehunie.." Luhan kembali ke posisi tenggelam kepalanya pada lengan melanjutkan tidur pulasnya "kajja, tidur di rumah lebih nyaman"

Jika sudah begini Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggendongnya dipunggungnya, memberikan tumpangan dengan sukarela untuk kekasih kesayangannya itu. Dan Luhan tidak menolak itu karena dia memang membutuhkan tempat yang nyaman terutama pelukan sehun.

"Sehunie" gumam Luhan di gendongan Sehun ketika akan menuruni tangga. Sepertinya Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidur saja.

Tatapan Sehun masih fokus ke bawah melihat setiap anak tangga takut terjatuh "hmm?"

"apa Kris masih mengejarku?" Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya dan menguatkan gendongannya"ani"

Leher Sehun terasa basah tiba-tiba, tanpa dia sadari Luhan meneteskan air matanya. Sehun jelas kaget menyadari itu "eh, kenapa menangis?" Lawan bicaranya terdiam karena itu Sehun lebih memilih diam saja tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Luhan sedari tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

"Kris sudah hentikan!"

Baru saja Tao masuk ke dalam apatermen Kris, sudah disuguhi berbagai macam perabot rumah yang hancur berantakan di lantai. Semuanya tampak hancur seperti kapal pecah.

"Kau ingin menghancurkan rumahmu sendiri"

Tao melangkah kakinya hati-hati mendekati Kris yang masih mengamuk itu, menghentikannya sebelum dia benar-benar menghancurkan rumahnya.

"Pergi dari sini atau kau mau hancur seperti sampah-sampah itu" ancam Kris menunjuk pecahan kaca serta barang-barang hancur lainnya di lantai. Sontak saja Tao kaget, dirinya menjadi bergetar ketakutan, matanya siap mengeluarkan airnya lalu membuka pintu dan pergi lagi sana.

Kemarahan Kris tiba-tiba saja memuncak semenjak menghantam Sehun tadi. Seumur-umur belum pernah ada yang mengatainya bodoh atau mengejeknya tepat dihadapannya sendiri. Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak, katakan saja itu berlebihan. Sejak kecil Kris sudah berasal dari kalangan konglomerat dengan harta berlimpah warisan orang tuanya dan semua orang disekitarnya begitu menghormatinya layaknya seorang pangeran. Jadi tidaklah heran dia merasa direndahkan bila hanya dikatai 'bodoh' saja.

Untuk hal kecil itulah Kris berambisi membalas penghinaan dari Sehun. Membalasnya dengan cara adu jotos sudah biasa dan bisa dipastikan Sehun tidak akan menyerah walau hanya dipukul saja bahkan hingga mati untuk Luhan. Kris punya ide licik lainnya yang akan membuat Sehun tunduk berlutut padanya. Keuntungan juga untuknya jika mendapatkan Luhan yang cantik dan manis.

"putri saljumu akan menjadi milikku, Sehun"

.

.

.

.

Menyusuri malam di tengah kota dengan banyaknya kendaraan berderet di tengah jalan, juga suara-suara klakson ribut bersahut-sahutan seakan tengah berlomba tentang mobil siapa yang paling nyaring klaksonnya. Belum lagi udara dingin berminus-minus derajat dingingnya apalagi bila tak menggunakan baju hangat berbulu tebal.

Sebuah pengecualian Tao tidak sama sekali merasakan dingin, bukan rasa dingin yang dia rasakan malah rasa sakit dan perih yang dia rasakan. Tao sebenarnya menangis meneteskan air matanya tapi tidak seorangpun yang lewat dikanan kirinya menyadari itu karena tao terus saja menunduk sepanjang jalan.

 _ **Bugh**_

Sesuatu menabrak pundak Tao dengan keras. Setelah menabrak terdengar suara barang-barang berserakan di trotoar jalan "maafkan aku" ujarnya tanpa sungkan membantu memunguti barang-barang pemilik yang ditabraknya.

"Tao?" Tao tersenyum menyadari siapa yang dia tabrak ini.

"Luhan"

.

.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu bila akan seperti ini"

Menyruput sedikit demi sedikit kopi yang di pegangnya Luhan mendengarkan cerita Tao tentang _mengapa dia berjalan di tengah malam begini dengan wajah sembab?_ Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Tao sedang sakit hati karena bentakan Kris padanya. Manusia mana sih yang tidak sakit hati bila dibentak-bentak sekasar seperti itu.

"begitulah, aku juga tidak tau. Kenapa aku yang harus disalahkan?"

"Tao maafkan aku" Tao yang tadinya menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Luhan baru saja mengucapkan maaf padanya. Untuk apa juga Luhan meminta maaf memang dia salah apa?

"maafkan aku. seharusnya aku tidak mencari masalah dengan Kris sejak awal jadi tidak akan begini kejadiannya"

"untuk apa minta maaf. Kau tidak salah, Kris memang namja yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya" Tao memegang pundak Luhan sedikit menepuknya. Padahal Tao yang tertimpa masalah kenapa jadi Luhan yang jadi gelisah.

 _ **Drttt**_

 _ **Drttt**_

"Tao tunggu sebentar" Tao memberikan aba-aba kalau dia akan menunggu Luhan selesai menelpon

"waeyo Sehunie?"

" _Lu dimana? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu"_

"aku ada di kedai kopi. Sebentar lagi aku pulang"

" _kedai kopi? Oh baiklah aku akan menjemputmu"_

"Tapi Sehunie ak-"

 _ **Pip**_

Sambungan putus secara sepihak dan Luhan berdecak kesal. Niatnya Luhan ingin pulang bersama Tao tapi kalau Sehun menjemputnya tidak mungkin kan Luhan meninggalkan Tao sendirian di tengah udara dingin seperti ini. Luhan juga bisa lihat kaus tipis yang dikenakan Tao pasti sangat terasa dinginnya.

Tanpa Luhan sadari,Tao terkikik geli melihat Luhan yang tampak menggemaskan bila sedang marah di tambah dengan manyun bibirnya menambah kesan imut diwajahnya. Sungguh imut pria kecil di depannya ini pantas saja Sehun begitu mencintainya dan pantas saja Kris begitu tergoda dengan bibir mungilnya. Oh ya Tao kembali murung mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu itu.

Tidak berapa lama Sehun kini sampai di kedai kopi tempat Luhan dan Tao berada, mudah saja menemukan Luhan hanya dengan menggunakan GPS pasti dia kan memenemukannya cepat, zaman sudah terlalu canggih apapun bisa dilakukan. Sehun membuka pintu kedai menimbulkan bunyi lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu kedai bila di buka. Mata elang Sehun diedarkan ke segala penjuru kedai sampai dia menemukan surai caramel Luhan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Lu"

"eh?" Luhan kaget ketika lengan tiba-tiba melingkar di lehernya dengan lembut. Hampir saja dia akan memukul pemiik lengan ini kalau saja dia tidak sadar siapa pelakuknya.

"kenapa tidak mengajakku ke sini hah?"

"maafkan aku Sehunie, aku sedang bersama seseorang"

Sehun mencari sosok seseorang yang dimaksud Luhan. Dan ternyata berada didepan Luhan menatapnya sambil tersenyum lalu membungkuk "annyeonghaseo"

"bukannya kau.."

Tidak berniat melanjutkan perkataannya Sehun malah memegang lengan Luhan berniat menyeretnya keluar dari kedai. Luhan menatap sehun dengan tatapan kenapa "kajja kita pulang sekarang"

"tapi tao-"

Luhan dan Sehun lebih dulu hilang di balik pintu tapi Tao masih setia duduk di kursinya meminum sisa kopi -traktiran Luhan- yang masih setengah dan mulai dingin. Tao memang tidak menahan Sehun membawa Luhan pergi, karena Tao lebih dulu tahu pasti Sehun sangat marah pada Kris dan itu akan menular pada Tao karena Tao adalah teman dekat Kris. Iya hanya teman dekat tidak lebih.

Sehun memasukkan Luhan ke dalam mobilnya dan masuk ke kursi kemudi, lalu mengunci pintu mobilnya agar Luhan tidak bisa kemana-mana. Luhan diam tidak menanggapi kegiatan sehun yang mengunci pintu itu. Dia sangat tahu Sehun sedang marah dan kesal bisa dilihat dari caranya menutup pintu mobil dengan kencang hingga mobilnya bergundang keras.

"jangan dekatin Kris dan temannya itu, arraseo?"

Bukannya melajukan mobilnya Sehun malah memberi peringatan untuk Luhan.

"Lu dengar!"

"Luhan!" kini Sehun menaikkan sedikit oktaf suaranya agar Luhan menanggapinya.

Terlihat bahu Luhan bergetar menahan tangis "Wae? dia baik padaku, dia tidak melukaiku. Aku juga kasian melihatnya menangis seperti itu"

Tidak memilih menatap Luhan, Sehun memandang jalan aspal serta kedai kopi tempat Luhan dan Tao minum kopi tadi "aku tahu, tapi sebaiknya jangan dekatin dia. Dia teman Kris dan bisa saja Kris memanfatkannya untuk menculikmu, apa kau mau!"

"hiks hiks hiks"

Sehun mendengar suara isakan, tidak perlu melihat sipa pemiliknya Sehun tahu kalau itu berasal dari orang yang duduk dari bangku sebelahnya. Oh tidak namja manis itu menangis sesegukan, Sehun tidak ingin Luhan menangis lagi. Hati Luhan terlalu lembut sehingga bisa kapan saja menangis, apalagi kalau dihadapkan dengan sifat keras Sehun yang sering membentak seperti itu.

Satu tarikan napas dalam dilakukan sehun setelah itu mendekatkan diri -terutama wajahnya- pada Luhan yang masih melanjutkan tangisannya. Dengan hati-hati Sehun menghapus air mata di pipi dan kelopak mata Luhan "jangan menangis lagi Lu"

Dan Sehun mulai mencium bibir pink Luhan dalam, pemilik bibir pink itu hanya diam tapi tidak menangis lagi "mianhae Lu" pemintaan Sehun pada Luhan di balas dengan anggukan pelan Luhan.

Karena dirasa Luhan sudah membaik Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menyusuri dinginnya malam.

Selama perjalanan sehun tidak bicara begitupun dengan Luhan yang mati-matian menahan kelopak matanya yang mulai memberat dan akan tertutup rapat. Meski begitu sebenarnya Luhan sedang berpikir tepatnya berpikir tentang Tao. Rasa bersalah masih terasa di hatinya pada Tao yang kecipratan kemarahan Kris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Double update ..**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 8

Karena dirasa Luhan sudah lebih membaik Sehun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya menyusuri dinginnya malam.

Selama perjalanan Sehun tidak bicara begitupun dengan Luhan yang mati-matian menahan kelopak matanya yang mulai memberat dan akan tertutup rapat. Meski begitu sebenarnya Luhan sedang berpikir tepatnya berpikir tentang Tao. Rasa bersalah masihh terasa di hatinya pada Tao yang kecipratan kemarahan Kris.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Sehun memilih tidak menginap dulu di rumah Luhan dan lebih memilih pulang ke rumah mewahnya yang sepi. Baju-bajunya masih tersimpan rapi di rumah Luhan dia biarkan saja, mungkin besok dia kembali menginap di sana jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot membawa baju.

Mobilnya sudah terparkir dibagasi Sehun menyerit begitu melihat mobil mini bermerek ternama berwarna putih terparkir tidak jauh dari mobilnya, tapi dengan cepat dia tahu siapa pemilik mobil mahal keluaran terbaru dan limited itu.

Di ruang tamu Sehun dihadapi seorang maid wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya "Tuan Sehun, anda sudah ditunggu nyona Oh di ruangannya" maid wanita itu mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sehun.

Sehun berdesah malas menuju ruangan nyonya Oh yang berada di lantai dua. Ini sudah jam 1 malam seharusnya dia sudah tidur di kasur empuknya sambil memimpikan Luhan. Bukan malah mendengarkan celotehan membosankan dari sang nyonya Oh yang tidak lain adalah ibunya sendiri.

"Oh Sehun duduklah"

Tidak ada rasa terkejut dari wajah tampan Sehun serta senyuman kerinduan seperti anak-anak seusia lainnya bila bertemu dengan ibunya setelah sekian tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa. Dan Sehun tidak inginmemilih memulai pembicaraan, dia terlalu malas dan sedang tidak bermood.

Sehun duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di sana berhadapan dengan nyonya Oh, wajahnya masih sedatar dan sedingin biasanya kedua bola matanya enggan menatap ibunya sekaligus nyonya dirumah tersebut.

"begini Sehun, apa kau tahu bagaimana senangnya eomma pergi ke Los Angels kemarin. Kotanya benar-benar indah bila malam hari, makannya juga enak-enak disana juga ba-"

"eomma" Sehun menyela cepat ucapan nyonya Oh, seharusnya bukan hal itu yang dia dengar tapi hal penting yang mungkin di sampaikan untuknya. Itu terlalu menhabiskan waktu berharga Sehun. Nyonya Oh terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya "ah iya maaf"

Nyonya Oh menuang sebotol anggur ke gelas di depan Sehun setelah itu mulai berbicara "begini, hyungmu yang mengelola perusahaan ayahmu di Belanda membuat ulah lagi. Hyungmu berhutang pada perusahaan lain dengan nominal banyak, menjual saham dengan harga murah dan membawa serta anak istrinya kabur dengan uang-uang pinjaman atas nama perusahaan itu, jadi perusahaan itu asisten hyungmu yang mengurusnya sementara"

Sehun tidak bergeming masih diam tidak juga meminum segelas anggur yang diberikan untuknya, faktanya Sehun bukannlah seorang pemabuk seperti yang selalu orang pikirkan tentang dirinya. Dirinya masih tetap memasang telinga tajam meskipun matanya menoleh ke arah lain.

"untuk itu eomma ingin kau Sehun memperbaiki semuanya"

Tidak salah lagi dugaan Sehun memang benar. Nyonya Oh pasti akan mengandalkannya, mengurusi lagi perusahaan besar ayahnya, apa Nonya Oh lupa dia sudah mengurusi perusahaan di negara lain dan sekarang di negara yang lebih jauh lagi? Kalau tahu seperti ini akhirnya Sehun pasti akan lebih memilih jadi orang sederhana dan bahagia berasama Luhan daripada menjadi orang kaya seperti ini.

Hyungnya sangat tidak membantu malah menambah beban berat yang dipikulnya seorang diri. Mengelola perusahaan sebesar itu tidaklah gampang yang dikira, ditambah kalau perusahaan itu dalam masalah besar, pastilah memulihkannya memakan waktu lama. Dan Sehun harus melakukannya sendiri. Yang benar saja dua perusahaan sekaligus? Kau bayangkan saja.

"kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sehun dingin tanpa menatap nyonya Oh. Amarah pada hyungnya mulai merasuki jiwanya, betapa kesalnya dia pada hyungnya sendiri yang tidak bisa diandalkan semenjak ayahnya meninggal. Ditambah malah membuat masalah seperti ini lagi. Jika ayahnya masih hidup mungkin hyungnya sudah akan di tendang dan di usir dari muka bumi.

Nyona Oh tersenyum tipis menggoyang-goyangkan anggur di dalam gelas yang dipegangnya "karna kau satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan"

"aku tidak mau" ujarnya santai melipat tangan di dadanya berusaha bersikap biasa.

Dahi nyonya Oh jadi mengkerut tidak suka "tidak ada penolakan. Besok kau harus segera terbang ke Belanda mengurus semuanya. Aku sudah memesan tiket"

Hal itu sontak membuat Sehun menoleh, menatap nyonya Oh tajam dengar rasa terkejut. Dia menatapnya sekali itu setelah sedari tadi dia mengacukannya.

"Mwo? Nyonya Oh kau sungguh -"

Sehun dibuat kesal sejadinya. Nyonya Oh sungguh tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan anaknya terutama Sehun. Dengan seenaknya Nyonya Oh membuat keputusan sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan dan persetujuan Sehun. Emangnya sehun apa? Robot yang bisa di perintah seenaknya? Sayang sekali Sehun bukan makhluk buatan seperti itu.

Tanpa mendengar teriakan nyonya Oh yang memanggilnya berkali-kali dibelakang, Sehun lebih memilih keluar dari ruang Nyonya Oh. Dirinya seperti terbakar sangking kesalnya,pintu kamarnya saja di tutup dengan keras membuat debuman keras. R=Rasanya semua keluarganya tidak ada yang pernah beres kecuali ayahnya dan dia.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 30 menit Luhan meunggu di ruang tamunya. Tapi yang ditunggunya -yakni Sehun- tidak memunculkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Bahkan pesannya saja tidak ada, biasanya kalau Sehun sedang ada urusan mendadak dan tidak bisa menjemput Luhan dia pasti akan mengirimkan Luhan pesan menyuruhnya untuk berangkat lebih dulu. Tapi ini tidak ada sama sekali? Apa Sehun masih saja marah? Tidak biasanya Sehun seperti itu?

15 menit lagi kelas dimulai dan Luhan tidak ingin terlambat barang semenit saja karna itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sebgai anak rajin dan terlambat bisa merusak reputasi anak teladan untuknya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi jalan kaki saja -sebab uang sakunya kian menipis dan harus dia cicil hingga akhir bulan - daripada menunggu Sehun, lagipula jika Sehun memang datang menjemputnya tidaklah jadi masalah. Toh Sehun juga pasti akan menyusulnya ke sekolah.

 _ **Brmm**_

"astaga!" Luhan memgang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut karena kaget, bagaimana tidak sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam dengan satu pengendara tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan langkahnya.

"hai Luhan"

Pengendara motor itu membuka kaca helmnya ke atas menampilkan mata dan hidungnya yang mancung "Kris?" sejujurnya Luhan masih takut sama Kris mengingat kejadian yang lalu pastilah masih sangat terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

Kris si pengendara tampan itu menggeser bola matanya ke kanan an ke kiri sisi Luhan. Mencari sesuatu lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang "Sehun mana?"

Luhan masih diam dengan wajah menunduk tidak melihat seringai Kris yang tampan "Luhan ikut saja denganku"

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sehun mau pergi kemana?"

Tanya nyonya Oh yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca majalah sukses membuat Sehun menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihat dari wajahnya Sehun begitu enggan menghiraukan nyonya Oh "Kuliah"

"Jam 9 nanti penerbanganmu tiba, jadi jangan pergi kemana-mana selagi ibumu memperingatkanmu"

Sehun berdecak remeh. Ibu? Ya benar ibu yang menekan anaknya sendiri, tidak penting dengan itu Sehun melanjutkan langkanya menuju ke arah pintu sampai seorang bodyguard yang entah dari mana asalnya mengcengkram kuat kedua lengan Sehun menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"Yak lepaskan aku bodoh !" caci Sehun pada bodyguard itu sambil memberontak.

 _ **Brak**_

Nyonya Oh terlihat santai begitu Sehun di jatuhkan di hadapannya oleh kedua bodyguardnya miliknya "eomma sudah menyuruhmu dengan cara halus Sehun, tapi kau memang keras kepala"

Sehun menatap tajam ibunya, dia biarkan saja sikutnya yang terasa nyeri kerena terbentur keramik dengan keras.

"aku jadi keras kepala karena eomma juga. Nyonya Oh yang selalu memaksa ayahku untuk selalu bekerja mencari uang demi keliling dunia, bahkan sampai ayahku meninggal meliriknya pun tidak "

Mata nyonya Oh membuat penuh amarah. Tangannya siap menghantam Sehun kapan saja, tapi dia menahannya "kurung dia di kamar dan ambil ponselnya" perintah nyonya Oh dengan telunjuk menunjuk ke arah tangga utama. Kedua bodyguard itu merampas paksa ponsel Sehun di dalam saku almamater Sehun.

Kembali Sehun ditarik paksa oleh dua pria tambun tadi dan masih tetap memberontak menuju kamar mewahnya. Dia tidak menyangka bisa diperlakukan seperti ini dan beberapa jam lagi dia akan pergi ke Belanda.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhannya? Sehun saja belum juga menghubunginya sedari tadi malam dan meminta maaf dengannya. Seharusnya semalam Sehun tidak terlalu marah pada Luhannya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Bagaimanapun caranya Sehun harus keluar dari rumah angker -menurutnya- ini.

.

.

.

.

 **Author rasa ini ceritanya terlalu datar -sedatar muka Sehun- jadi mungkin akan lebih seru kalau konfliknya di tambah dan diperrumit lagi. Hoho**

 **Btw ini updatenya lama banget yah, mianhae soalnya lagi sibuk banyak tugas belum lagi habis ulangan kemaren –untung sudah selesai- dan lebih parahnya author gak tau cara update di ffn dan musti minta bantuin teman, jadi yah updatenya baru sekarang padahal chapter selanjutnya itu jadi ... huhu**

 **Bagi yang udh ngerasa bosan nungguin ff ini gak papa tinggalin aja. Author gak pernah marah ko. Okeh?**

 **Typo berserakan**

 **Riview pliss?**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 9

Kembali Sehun ditarik paksa oleh dua pria tambun tadi dan masih tetap memberontak menuju kamar mewahnya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhannya? Sehun saja belum menghubunginya sedari tadi dan belum juga meminta maaf dengannya. Seharusnya semalam Sehun tidak terlalu marah pada Luhannya hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu. Bagaimanapun caranya Sehun harus keluar dari rumah angker -menurutnya- ini.

.

.

.

.

Expectation dan realita sangat tidak sejalan. Terkadang yang kita harapkan sangat telak berkebalikan dengan yang akan terjadi. Hal itu jugalah yang di alami Sehun, usaha Sehun keluar dari belenggu Nyonya Oh yang mengurungnya di kamarnya waktu itu sia-sia belaka tidak ada jalan keluar dimanapun semua di jaga, Nyonya Oh menyewa banyak bodyguard. Kalaupun dia meminta bantuan orang lain, bagaimana bisa dia meminta pertolongan pada 911? Ponselnya saja di sita waktu itu. Haruskah di menggunakan telepati untuk mengiirim pesan.

 _ **Brak**_

 _ **Brak**_

 _ **Brak**_

 _Sehun murka dengan menggebrak pintu kamarnya dengan brutal. Menendangnya dengan kaki dan tangannya secara berulang berharap agar pintu itu terbuka, namun tidak berhasil. Tentu saja pintu itu murni terbuat dari besi keras dan hanya bisa dibuka dengan kunci dan api panas._

" _Yakkk bukakan pintunya bodoh! Aku yang akan membayarmu dua kali lipat kalau kalian mau membukakan pintu sialan ini!"_

 _Sehun apa kau sadar kau meminta bantuan dua bodyguard pria itu tapi sekaligus memakinya? Yang benar saja. Mustahil juga kedua pria tinggi itu mau menolong Sehun apalagi dengan tawaran bayaran dua kali lipat, seharusnya dia sadar dan tahu Nyonya Oh pasti akan membayarnya lebih menjadi 5 kali lipat mungkin._

 _Lupakan masalah pintu, kaki Sehun terasa berdenyut karena terlalu kuat menendang pintu. Pepatah mengatakan dimana ada pintu tidak berapa jauh ada jendala, Sehun bersyukur karena dia mengetahui pepatah itu dari guru bahasanya jadi dia berlari menuju ke arah jendela berharap bisa bebas._

 _Mulut Sehun mengeras dengan mata membulat tidak percaya ketika melihta ke luar jendela. Dia kira bodyguard sewaan Nyonya Oh hanya ada dua –yang menyeretnya tadi- tapi ternyata dia salah. Di sana, di bawah sana tepat di bawah jendela kamarnya terhitung oleh Sehun ada sekitar 10 lagi bodyguard lainnya, badannya juga lebih besar dari sebelumnya, beberapa di antara bahkan ada yang membawa pistol. Apa Sehun akan langsung di tembak mati begitu ketahuan kabur? Mengerikan sekali. Sehun bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu terjadi._

 _Nyonya Oh sebenarmya ibu macam apa kau ini?_

 _Sehun mengela napas sebentar, menetralkan rasa keterkejutannya. Dia bepikir keras bagaimana ide mulus agar bisa keluar dari sini. Dipijatnya pelipisnya sendiri, Sehun belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu menyelesaikan setiap masalah dengan menggunakan otak daripada otot -bahkan ketika berhadapan dengan Kris- tapi situasinya berbeda, kali ini naik beberapa level dari sebelumnya._

 _Sehun harus melawan kali ini menggunakan otot dan otaknya sekaligus. Kalau menggunakan otak mungkin dia bisa, secara otaknya sama jeniusnya dengan kekasihnya yaitu Luhan. Tapi kalau otot dia saja tidak sebanding dengan pria-pria tambun di bawah sana di tambah dia belum menyesaikan sabuk putih karatenya sewaktu sekolah dasar karena malas dan menurutnya membosankan._

 _Tidak mau menyerah begitu saja karena bagi Sehun putus asa bukanlah dirinya. Jadi di bongkarnya segala isi lemari mana saja yang ada di kamarnya , mencari barang apa saja yang mungkin berguna untuk dia gunakan saat ini._

" _Aha!" refleks Sehun begitu menemukan sebuah bola kasti yang agak sedikit kotor tapi tidak masalah baginya._

 _Sejenak Sehun berpikir apa yang akan diagunakan dengan bola kasti -milik sepupu kecilnya yang sering berkunjung di akhir pekan waktu ayahnya masih hidup- itu. Bila Sehun hanya sendiri sedangkan lawannya lebih dari sepuluh orang tentulah tidak adil bagi pihaknya. Sehun tidak mungkin menghusir sebagian bodyguard itu dan melawan sisanya. Sangat tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya menggunakan otot tidak efektif di awal, mungkin dia membutuhkan taktik mengelabui dulu._

 _Dengan aba-aba 1 sampai 3 Sehun sekuat tenaga melepar bola itu sejauh mungkin, kesempatannya hanya sekali dan.._

 _ **Prang**_

 _Bola itu sukses dengan mulus mengenai kaca mobil hitam -milik kumpulan bodyguard itu- yang terparkir santai di area parkiran rumahnya. Itu semua berkat bidikannya yang tajam dari mata elangnya hingga tepat melempar bolanya._

 _Kumpulan Bodyguard yang semula berbaris rapi di bawah sana menjadi berhamburan ke arah sumber suara. Dan tentu Sehun tidak pernah menghilangkan kesempatannya, dia pun mulai merangkak keluar melalui jendela besar kamarnya. Dengan mengendap-endap dia menginjak apa saja yang bisa di injak kakinya -asalkan itu tidak rapuh-_

 _Kini dia sudah menginjakkan kakinya di rumput halaman rumahnya. Yah dia berhasil melaluinya hanya dengan kurun waktu 10 menit saja mengabaikan suara-suara tambun yang masih sibuk membicarakan tentang bola yang dia lempar tdi._

 _Kembali Sehun mengendap-ngedap bak kucing yang berkelahi namun belum juga sampai ke depan gerbang seseorang sudah memegang pundak kanannya . Sontak saja Sehun mengehentikan langkahnya tubuhnya membeku ketakutan._

" _Hei anak muda"_

 _Sehun membatu seketika, tangannya sudah terkepal siap memukul siapapun yang da di belakangnya. Dia sudah siap berbalik dan meninju telak orang itu, mungkin ini saatnya dia menggunakan ototnya setelah tadi menggunakan otaknya._

 _ **Bugh**_

 _Sehun kalah gesit, orang itu sudah lebih dulu menghantam pipi putih Sehun. Rasa panas menjulur di pipi Sehun, ketika baru akan mengangkat tangannya lebih dulu di tahan orang itu. Tidak perlu tanya siapa orang itu, sudah pasti bodyguard sewaan Nyonya Oh yang sedari tadi Sehun hindari. Sehun bergidik ketakutan melihat pistol yang di bawa bodyguard itu. Bukan tidak mungkin kepala atau perutnya pasti akan berlobang terkena peluru pistol itu kalau saja dia memberontak. Akhirnya Sehun pasrah di bawa kembali ke dalam rumah megah itu._

 _Lu aku janji akan menemuimu._

 _._

 _._

Tapi Sehun ini sudah sebulan kau tidak menemui Luhan kekasihmu. Memang sejak kejadian dikurung di kamar dan percobaan kabur milik Sehun. Nyonya Oh langsung membawa Sehun menuju bandara saat itu juga padahal jam menunjukkan pukul 8, masih terlalu cepat tapi nyonya Oh tidak perduli, menurutnya daripada Sehun mencoba kabur lagi lebih baik dia membawanya langsung kebandara.

Katakan saja Sehun egois atau jahat karena memang itulah dia sekarang. Dia bertolak ke belanda tanpa memberitahukan Luhan. Salahkan saja nyonya Oh yang menyita ponselnya sampai selama ini membuatnya tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun.

Semua yang Sehun kerjakan di Belanda selalu di pantau nyonya Oh bahkan sampai hal sekecil apapun nyonya Oh selalu menegurnya seperti memarkir mobil sembarang. Entahlah nyonya Oh tahu dari mana hal itu, yang pasti Sehun merasa kurang nyaman dengan hal itu.

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

"masuklah" dan masuklah seorang asisten Sehun yang membawa beberapa map berkas yang lumayan tebal dan penuh tulisan membosankan.

"Ini berkas daftar penjualan saham yang hyung anda jual dengan harga murah dan itu mengurangi harga investasi perusahaan" katanya meletakkan berkas itu di meja kaca Sehun.

Sehun membaca deretan tulisan di sana. Alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat daftar penjualan itu, dia kira semua akan terasa mudah saja. Penjualan saham di tahun pertama dipatok dengan harga 13 ribu won/lembar di tahun kedua naik menjadi 14 ribu won/lembar, tahun ke tiga 12 ribu won/lembar dan di tahun ke empat hanya dijual sekitar 9 ribu won/lembar, tidakkah itu terlalu murah. Perusahaannya rugi hingga 25 % ke atas dan itu cukup untuk merugikan perusahaan. Belum lagi utang dengan perusahaan lain yang tidak sedikit jumahnya.

"sebenarnya apa sih yang hyung lakukan di sini? Sepertinya duduk dan makan saja" Sehun mengumpat sendiri sambil membuka setiap lembar berkas-berkas itu.

Sepertinya waktu Sehun tidak mungkin hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan mengingat dia harus memperbaiki semua kemudian menormalkan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Tinggalkan Sehun dengan tumpukan berkasnya. Luhan yang ditinggalkan oleh Sehun selama sebulan lebih ini tidak jauh kacaunya dengan perusahaan milik Sehun. Itu terlihat jelas mulai dari matanya mulai berkantung dan menghitam, kemudian badannya yang kurus kini semakin kurus serta asmanya juga terkadang kambuh bila sedang kelelahan atau kedinginan.

Karena itu lah Suho satu-satunya sahabat terbaik yang selalu menemani Luhan bagaimanapun keadaannya "Luhan hyung kau harus makan. Lihat ini perutmu kosong, terakhir kali kau makan sekitar dua hari lalu" suho menunjuk-nunjuk perut Luhan menggunakan dagunya

Luhan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam tumpukan bantal mengabaikan gerutuan serta bujukan Suho satu jam tanpa henti "Aku tidak lapar"

"lalu kau maunya apa?" Luhan diam tidak bergeming atau mungkin juga berbicara tapi tidak terdengar oleh Suho.

Suho tentu tidak suka diabaikan. Dia berpikir sejenak ide apa yang bagus untuk membujuk Luhan "mau telpon dengan Sehun?"

Luhan mengeras di tempatnya kemudian mendongak menatap temannya itu. Dia mengangguk malu-malu membuat Suho terkekeh melihat tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang ditawari ice cream "Baiklah"

Setelah Suho menekan nomor Sehun yang terdengar malah suara wanita berkata ' _nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk'_

Dahi Suho otomatis mengkerut kebingungan "Suho ada apa?" Tanya Luhan mengbuyarkan keterbingungan Suho "maaf Luhan, sepertinya nomor Sehun tidak aktif"

Wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sangat kecewa, muka lesunya bertambah lesu lagi dengan permintaan maaf temannya itu dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam bantal kasurnya yang tampak semakin kempes.

"sehuniee kemana? Hiks hiks" Luhan menangis sejadinya. Suho di sampingnya berusaha menengangkannya dengan mengelus punggung kecilnya.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau dapat nomor Sehun dari mana? Kau membongkar kontak ponselku yah?"

Ekpresi wajah Luhan selalu berubah-ubah sesuai suasana yang terjadi sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang hanya memiliki satu raut wajah yaitu datar. Suho tidak terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Luhan tapi ekspresi wajahnya itu yang terbilang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, apalagi dengan sisa jejak air matanya.

"kau pasti belum tahu kan? aku dan Sehun itu sepupuan"

Mata Luhan membulat dengan mulut mangap-mangap seperti ikan. Di depannya Suho mati-matian menahan tawanya, jadilah dia hanya membekap bibirnya meredam tawanya yang akan meledak.

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

Malam itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam dan Suho baru saja pulang dari rumah Luhan setelah cukup banyak menceritakan tentang dirinya dan Sehun yang menjadi saudara. Suho lega akhirnya Luhan mau makan makanan pemberiannya yah meskipun mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti bercerita panjang dan hanya dibalas anggukan mengerti padahal sih tidak sama sekali.

Besok dia dan Luhan harus berangkat kuliah kembali ke tugas yang membosankan setelah hampir tiga minggu tidak masuk masuk, mengurusi bayi besar yag manja sekaligus menggemaskan ini.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah, Suho menyempatkan diri mampir ke rumah sepupunya menanyakan keberadaannkarena sama penasarannya seperti Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja mengunjungi rumah Sehun tapi dia terlalu takut dengan Nyonya Oh yang selalu menghusirnya karena dari keluarga bawah tapi berbeda dengan Tuan Oh yang selalu menyambutnya baik seperti Sehun.

"eh? Suho ada perlu apa?"

Suho tersenyum ramah pada sang penjaga gerbang rumah Sehun yang tidak sengaja melihatnya datang. Dia memang di kenal baik oleh keluarga Sehun dan semua keluarga bahkan maid-maid di rumah Sehun tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya "apa ada Sehun di dalam?"

Sang penjaga tampak berpikir sebentar "aku tidak tahu, mungkin kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada Nyonya Oh" sarannya lalu membukakan gerbang mempersilahkan Suho masuk.

Begitu masuk ke dalam Suho di sambut para maid yang menanyakan keperluannya ke sini. Selang berapa menit Nyonya Oh turun dengan anggunnya dari tangga utama menghampiri Suho yang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Suho ada apa malam-malam kemari?" tanyanya santai.

Suho menggaruk tekuknya yang tidak gatal itu "aku mencari Sehun Nyonya. Apa dia ada?"

Nyonya Oh menatap tajam Suho membuat yang ditatap tampak tegang dengan tatapan intimidasi itu tapi tetap berusaha tenang.

"Sehun sedang tidak ada" jawabnya dingin seperti halnya Sehun.

Akhirnya Nyonya Oh menyudahi tatapan intimidasinya itu. Suho bernapas lega akan hal itu.

"kemana dia?"

"Dia ada di Belanda sekarang"

Dahi Suho menyerit bingung. Dipikirnya untuk apa sepupunya itu di Belanda, setahunya Sehun hanya mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya di Jepang bukan di Belanda "berapa lama dia di sana?"

"Mungkin beberapa tahun. Kalau ada hal yang ingin disampaikkan katakan saja padaku karena aku menyimpan menyita ponselnya"

Suho langsung melotot mendengar penuturan Nyonya Oh. Sehun tinggal di sana beberapa tahun? Pikirannya langsung mengarah pada Luhan, bakal jadi seperti apa namja manis itu kalau tahu Sehun pergi beberapa tahun lamanya. Parahnya lagi ponsel Sehun di sita, lalu bagaimana dia bisa menghubungi Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya suho tampak murung lebih tepatnya sejak kejian tadi malam. Dia harus bilang apa ke Luhan kalau Sehun pergi beberapa tahun lamanya bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kondisi pria manis itu. Bisa-bisa anak baik itu sudah tewas tidak bernyawa.

 _Suho apa yang kau pikirkan_

"Suho kenapa memukul kepala seperti itu?"

Suho terlonjak kaget dengan tepukan di bahunya padalah biasanya dia lah yang menepuk bahu Luhan sekarang malah gantian. Dari penampilannya Luhan sudah terlihat lumayan segar walaupun kantung mata di bawah matanya masih kentara di wajah putihnya.

"Luhan hyung kau turun?" Luhan menyerit aneh, emang dia tidak boleh ke sekolah apa? Dia kan juga ingin pintar.

"Kenapa memangnya, aku tidak boleh sekolah yah?"

Suho menggeleng cepat "Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja keadaanmu masih seperti itu?"

"Aku masih tidak enak badan tapi aku memaksa ke sekolah. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus dari tempat menyebalkan ini" Suho terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan yang terdengar seperti curhatan itu, bibirnya saja sampai maju begitu. Setidaknya juga dia tidak mengingat Sehunnya kan?

Sampai di kelas Luhan, Suho bermaksud untuk berpisah untuk ke kelasnya tapi Luhan keburu menahan lengannya "Suho tunggu"

"Ada apa?"

Luhan terlihat ragu menanyakan hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya bertanya "Kau dan Sehun benar-benar sepupuan?"

Tubuh Suho menengang mendengarnya. Pertanyaan seperti ini lah yang ditakutinya "Iya"

"Apa kau bisa menanyakan keadaan Sehun untukku?" lanjut Luhan menunduk tidak enak meminta pada Suho padahal dia bisa datang ke rumah Sehun langsung.

Suho masih diam seribu kata.

.

.

.

.

 **Hueeeee maafkan author yang menjadi sejahat ini. sejak tahun kemaren author gak ada semangat lanjut ff ini jadi hiatus selama itu. Masih banyak asalah lain yang bikin author gak lanjut kemaren tapi yah sudahlah gak usah dipikirkan maslah authornya karna itu gak penting, yang pernting kalian udah mau baca apalagi review udah seneng banget.**

 **Sudahlah itu saja basa-basinya. Mudahan bakal ketemu di chap 10 dan semoga ff ini cepat berakhir #Aamin :3**

 **Typo berceceran**

 **Mianhae semuanya ~**

 **And**

 **Gomawo**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 10

Luhan terlihat ragu menanyakan hal yang ingin dia tanyakan tapi rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya bertanya "Kau dan Sehun benar-benar sepupuan?"

Tubuh Suho menengang mendengarnya. Pertanyaan seperti ini lah yang ditakutinya "Iya"

"Apa kau bisa menanyakan keadaan Sehun untukku?" lanjut Luhan menunduk tidak enak meminta pada Suho padahal dia bisa datang ke rumah Sehun langsung.

Suho masih diam seribu kata.

Sungguh sahabat baik Luhan itu sudah menanyakan kabar sepupu nya itu malam lalu, tapi apa iya Suho setega itu berkata 'Sehun di belanda dan kemungkinan tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat tapi parahnya kau tidak akan bisa menghubunginya karena ponselnya di sita'

.

.

.

.

"Emm.. itu iya tentu saja." Suho jadi bingung sendiri harus berbicara bagaimana, dia berharap Sehun baik-baik saja di sana. dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana pusingnya Sehun mengurus dua perusahaan apalagi ingin menghubungi Luhan sedangkan ponselnya saja di sita.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk pelan tersenyum masam tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Suho yang terkesan bimbang itu "Ya sudah aku ke kelas dulu. Bye"

Suho melambai sampai tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang berlalu menuju kelasnya, tidak lama dia berbalik untuk masuk ke kelasnya juga sampai pria lainnya menghalangi jalannya "kau menyukainya?" sembur pria itu tiba-tiba.

Sekilas dahi Suho berkerut sekaligus kesal dengan pria di depannya yang sialnya lebih tinggi darinya "Maksudmu apa kris?"

"Dengar kris, aku baik dengan Luhan itu karena dia itu sahabat baikku yang kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri" jelas Suho kesal karena Kris menghalangi jalannya.

Kris tampak mangut-mangut mengerti "Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

Seandainya saja ini bukan daerah sekolah mungkin Suho sudah membogem wajah tampannya itu tapi dia masih tahu diri. Apa juga urusannya dengan Sehun, apa kris bermusuhan dengan Sehun?

"Aku dan Sehun sepupuan. Dan kau jangan pernah mengganggu Luhan" Suho mengacungkan telunjuknya ke tepat di wajah Kris seperti mengancam setelah itu berlalu sebelum kesabarannya habis.

Kris menyeringai lebar, masih teringat di benaknya beberapa hari ketika dia dengan sengaja menyetop dan memberikan tumpangan di motor kerennya pada Luhan yang berjalan di trotoar menuju sekolah.

 _ **Brmm**_

" _Astaga!" Luhan memegang dadanya yang terasa berdenyut karena kaget, bagaimana tidak sebuah motor besar berwarna hitam dengan satu pengendara tiba-tiba saja memberhentikan langkahnya._

" _Hai Luhan"_

 _Pengendara motor itu membuka kaca helmnya ke atas menampilkan mata dan hidungnya yang mancung "Kris?" sejujurnya Luhan masih takut sama Kris mengingat kejadian yang lalu pastilah masih sangat terbayang-bayang di benaknya._

 _Kris si pengendara tampan itu menggeser bola matanya ke kanan an ke kiri sisi Luhan. Mencari sesuatu lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang "Sehun mana?"_

 _Luhan masih diam dengan wajah menunduk tidak melihat seringai Kris yang tampan "Luhan ikut saja denganku"_

 _Untuk beberapa saat Luhan mematung tidak lebih tepatnya ketakutan lidah terasa kelu sehingga dia sulit berbicara yang ada dibenaknya saat ini hanyalah lari sejauh mungkin sebelum Kris mencengkram lengannya dan menyeretnya menjadi penumpangnya lalu membawanya kabur dan-_

 _ **Grep**_

 _Oh tidak-_

 _Kris lebih dulu cepat daripada pemikiran liar Luhan._

" _Kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa. Aku pergi dulu Luhan bye"_

 _Luhan akui di dalam hatinya Kris sangat tampan jika mengendarai motor itu. Setelah Kris benar-benar menghilang di belokan jalan barulah Luhan bisa bernapas teratur._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Masuk"

Sehun sama sekali tidak memadang ke arah pintu tapi dia berpikir kalau si pengetuk pintu adalah presdir Jung yang membawa setumpuk berkas yang memusingkan tapi ternyata-

"Eomma, Sedang apa di sini? Kalau eomma ingin menunjukkan koleksi berharga eomma tidak bisa aku sibuk" ucap Sehun dingin dan malas berbasa-basi mendengar cerita tidak penting ibunya itu.

Nyonya Oh menatap sinis putra keduanya yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya itu kemudian duduk di salah satu sofa khusus untuk tamu di ruangan Sehun "Apa maksudmu berbicara begitu Sehun? Tentu saja melihat puta kesayanganku"

Sehun menghela napas menyerah dengan sifat sok peduli Nyonya Oh "Aku harus rapat jadi harus pergi" ujarnya melirik arloji mahalnya.

"Pergilah, Eomma menunggumu. Kau tidak membawa laptopmu?"

"Ani, aku membawa tablet"

Nyonya Oh mengangguk paham dan membiarkan Sehun keluar dari ruangannya. Karena merasa terlalu bosan wanita yang berstatus ibu Sehun itu mengambil beberapa majalah edisi terbaru yang tersedia rapi di rak dekat tempat duduknya.

 **Ting**

Itu bukan suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka, suara itu berasal dari laptop Sehun yang masih menyala di mejanya. Nyonya Oh mendekatinya dan melihat pemberitahuan email yang masuk di layar laptop, sebagai orang tua Sehun tidak masalah kan membuka hak pribadi anaknya selama tidak ketahuan.

Nyonya Oh dengan segala kemurahan hatinya mau repot-repot membalas orang yang mengirimi pesan pribadi ke email pribadi milik anaknya sendiri, setelahnya tersenyum puas dengan apa yang baru saja dituliskan di layar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu kembali tiba. Hari dimana Luhan si pria manis masih tetap menjalankan rutinitasnya mengerjakan skripsi yang tidak kunjung selesai. Ingin rasanya Luhan membanting notebook hingga hancur berkeping-keping sangking kesalnya karena tugasnya tidak kunjung selesai.

30 menit berkutat dengan layar notebooknya membuat matanya terasa lelah dan berair untuk itulah Luhan memutuskan mengistirahatkan matanya yang lelah dengan tidur sebentar tapi ketukan di rumah kosnya lebih dulu berbunyi membuatnya begitu kesal dan menggerutu menuju ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?"

Untuk beberapa waktu Luhan mematung di depan pintunya kosnya.

"Hai Luhan. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan menoleh ke arah samping kanan-kiri sang tamu itu mencari orang lain yang mungkin ikut bersamanya.

"Aku ke sini sendiri"

Luhan tersenyum kikuk dengan tingkah bodohnya itu "Ada apa kemari Kris?" tanyanya takut-takut dengan kris yang lebih tinggi di hadapannya itu. Mungkin Luhan takut di makan oleh Kris.

Kris berpikir sejenak alasan apa dia datang ke rumah Luhan. Kedatangannya ke sini sebenarnya hanya mengecek saja apa alamat rumah Luhan yang diberikan temannya itu tidak salah. Tapi berhubung itu benar jadi pria tinggi itu terpaksa mencari-cari alasan.

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Lagi pula ini kan hari minggu, gimana?"

Luhan sebenarnya ingin menerima ajakan Kris itu, pergi jalan-jalan di saat dirinya stres dengan segudang tugas menumpuk siapa yang tidak ingin? Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan dengan segala rasa takut yang masih tersimpan membuatnya mengatakan "Ani, aku sangat sibuk"

Helaan napas terasa pada pria yang lebih tinggi "Ayolah Luhan. Kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kris yang nampak pasrah dengan sikap Luhan terhadapnya. Kris harusnya kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan dahulu terhadap Luhan? Selain tampan ternyata Kris juga sangat lambat berpikir.

 **Bugh**

Mata indah Luhan melotot lebar melihat sesuatu di depannya. Kris pria tampan, kaya dan penuh rasa hormat itu berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Meruntuhkan segala kehormatan yang dulu di elu-elukannya.

"Luhan maafkan aku dengan semua yang sudah ku lakukan, aku tahu aku memang jahat padamu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Luhan ada satu yang ingin kukatakan padamu-"

Luhan mendengar semua kata-kata Kris dari awal sampai akhir sebelum dia menjeda kata-katanya dan kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nah loh kris suka Luhan (lagi)**

 **chap depan krishan moment. Dibaca sekalian riview yah? hehe**

 **Typo berceceran**

 **And**

 **Gomawo**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Your saved in my heart

Author : emasnya suho

Genre : School life, friendship (sisanya tentuin aja sendiri)

WARNING! YAOI; Shounen-Ai; BL; BoyXBoy

Rated : T

Chapter 11

"Luhan maafkan aku dengan semua yang sudah ku lakukan, aku tahu aku memang jahat padamu beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Luhan ada satu yang ingin kukatakan padamu-"

Luhan mendengar semua kata-kata Kris dari awal sampai akhir sebelum dia menjeda kata-katanya dan kemudian melanjutkannya lagi.

"Aku menyukaimu Luhan"

.

.

.

.

Untuk sesaat Luhan terdiam seperti idiot, sepertinya dia kurang mendengar ucapan kris atau mungkin dia hanya lambat menyadari jadi dia meminta Kris mengulang ucapannya tadi "hah? Apa?"

Kris berdecak jengah, dia berharap tidak salah menyukai seseorang yang terlampau lambat berpikir seperti Luhan. Kalau bukan karna keimutan dan kebaikan hati Luhan pria tinggi itu juga tidak akan menyukainya.

"Apa perlu aku ulangi? Sudahlah lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja"

Luhan terpaksa membungkam mulutnya karena tangan Kris menarik lengannya membawanya pergi entah kemana tapi mata Luhan bisa menangkap sebuah motor sport dengan kursi penumpang yang tinggi terparkir di teras rumahnya. Motor itu juga yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat mengahalangi jalannya.

 **Brmm**

Suara motor Kris membelah jalanan yang sepi dan lengah memudahkan pengemudinya melaju dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal seharusnya. Akibatnya pekikan ketakutan tidak terhindarkan lagi dari arah belakang di kursi penumpang ditambah dengan umpatan-umpatan kesalnya yang malah terdengar lucu karena suaranya di hantam angin.

Perjalanan 30 menit terasa singkat karena Luhan begitu menikmatinya. Segala penat dan pusingnya saat mengerjakan skripsi hilang sudah terbawa angin di jalan tadi dan sekarang tergantikan dengan rasa kagum luar biasa dengan sebuah pemandangan seperti surga di depan matanya.

Sebuah rumah oh tidak! Sebuah istana sangat besar dan megah dengan desain interior yang sangat berkelas dan kalsik memanjakan mata indahnya sekaligus membuatnya penasaran akan pemilik tempat megah tersebut. Beberapa satpam membungkuk hormat pada Kris kemudian membukakan gerbang besar itu hanya dengan satu tombol saja.

"Kris i-ini rumah siapa?"

Kris terkekeh dengan wajah Luhan yang terlihat sangat terperangah dengan bangunan besar itu "Oh itu mansionku"

"Oh begi- Apa? Istana besar ini mansionmu?"

Mata Luhan hampir sama dengan sebuah bola kelereng sangking lebarnya menatap Kris tidak percaya tapi pria tinggi itu hanya tersenyum melihat wajah idiot Luhan kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

Luhan belum dapat percaya dengan bangunan serta lingkungan sekitarnya adalah mansion Kris, dia kira hanya di ajak ke sebuah museum ternyata bukan. Sebenarnya kalau terkejut sangat tidak wajar mengingat Kris memang berasal dari keluarga kaya tapi garis bawahin dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kris **sangat** kaya. Urusan harta Kris tidak penting dia ketahui yang terpenting dia melihat setiap sudut dari mansion mewah itu karna sangat menarik untuk di pandang. Ini terlalu besar, mewah dan megah begitulah tiga kata yang menggambarkan rumah Kris menurut Luhan.

Sebelum-sebelumnya Luhan sudah pernah melihat mansion megah selain milik Kris yakni milik Sehun meskipun tidak sebesar mansion Kris. Bicara Sehun, Luhan seakan tidak perduli dengan nama itu saat ini. Pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu bak di telan bumi tanpa kabar apapun membuat Luhan seperti mayat hidup karena tidak bertemu dengannya.

Karena terlalu asik dengan kesibukannya Luhan sampai tidak sadar seorang pelayan Kris memanggilnya untuk makan siang bersama sampai Kris menyentuh pundaknya dan barulah dia sadar hingga terlonjak kaget. Sejak pertama masuk Luhan memang meminta ijin kepada Kris untuk melihat segala isi mansionnya dan dia terlampau senang karena Kris memperbolehkannya,

Bau-bau nikmat dari setiap hidangan yang tersaji di meja makan super besar milik Kris sungguh menggoda iman Luhan untuk segera menyerangnya saat itu. Tatapan lapar sekaligus berbinar terlihat jelas dimatanya, begitu juga perutnya yang meraung-raung meminta di isi. Tetesan air liur di bibir Luhan pasti sudah akan menetes kalau saja Kris tidak berbicara.

"Kenapa hanya dipandangi tidak langsung di _sikat_?" tanya Kris sejak tadi selalu memperhatikan Luhan sambil menahan tawanya .

"Hehe. Maaf "

Kris tertawa juga akhirnya "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Makanan ini sengaja di buat untukmu, habiskan saja semuanya"

"Benarkah?" Kris mengangguk dengan senyuman tampannya.

.

.

.

.

Benda peregi empat itu baru saja di ketuk-ketukkan dengan jarinya, kali ini dia akan membuka sebuah notice email yang beberapa hari yang lalu dia abaikan.

Pemilik ponsel itu sungguh tidak menyangka mendapat balasan hampir seperti ancaman pembunuhaan untuknya. Dia kucek lagi kedua matanya kali saja dia salah baca karena saat itu dia baru bangun tidur tapi dia tidak salah membaca dan dia yakin dia sudah sadar dari tidurnya.

"Astaga! Sehun bodoh, bagaimana dengan nasib Luhan?!" umpatnya pada sepupunya sendiri itu meskipun tidak secara langsung.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian.

.

.

Sehun menyandarkan bahu tegapnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya, hampir berbulan-bulan di hadapkan dengan dokumen-dokumen membuatnya sangat lelah dan bosan. Dia heran kenapa dia harus mengurusi perusahaan seperti ini padahal uang yang di dapatkannya dari perusahaan miliknya sudah lebih dari cukup membeli mansion mewah di kawasan elit serta audi mahal bernilai ratusan. Baru di ingatnya kalau ini adalah ulah ibunya sendiri yang memperkerjakannya sebagai robot pintar dan canggih.

6 bulan seperti ini membuatnya lupa kalau selama ini dia melewatkan moment-moment berharga dengan seseorang yang begitu dia rindukan. Berada di sini dengan di kelilingi uang berlimpah tentu tidak akan membuat seorang Oh Sehun menjadi bahagia melainkan kesepian dan sebatang kara.

"Luhan.." Lirihnya sambil memandangi burung-burung beterbangan di langit.

Tanpa ponsel Sehun tidak bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan Luhan di sana, apa Luhan sudah makan? Apa Luhan masih selalu begadang? Apa Luhan masih ingin membuatkannya lagi teh hijau tanpa gula? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan lain yang ingin dia tanyakan. Membayangkan Luhan menangis dengan hidung memerah membuatnya tertawa lirih karena membiarkan kekasihnya itu menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

 **Tok**

 **Tok**

"Masuk" ujar Sehun.

Muncullah pria berkulit putih dengan tinggi tidak leboh seorang sepupunya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Sehun adikku?" katanya pemuda itu hampir membuat Sehun jatuh kerjungkang dari kursinya karena kaget "Suho hyung?"

Suho berjalan ke arah meja Sehun dengan senyum mengembang tapi sang pemilik sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sambutan hangat untukinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tampak senang dengan kehadiranku?" tanya Suho bingung karena sepupunya itu terus saja menatapnya seperti dia punya dendam. Sejujurnya Sehun bukan tidak senang tapi sangat terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa hyung kemari?" itulah yang jadi pertanyaan yang terus memutar di kepalanya. Dia sangat kenal bagaimana sepupunya itu begitu dekat dengannya tapi tidak akan bisa dekat bila ibunya disekitar mereka "itu tidak penting Sehun. Pulanglah, temui Luhanmu" ujar Suho sambil menepuk bahu sepupunya. Mendengar nama Luhan disebut dia hanya tersenyum kecut.

"-dan batalkan pernikahan itu Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah Suho menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya "Pernikahan?" Sungguh dia jadi bertambah terkejut dengan pernyataan sepupunya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka lebar menampilkan Nyonya Oh dan seseorang lainnya. Kedua pemuda itu melihat dua objek yang baru saja masuk itu.

"Itu benar pernikahan Sehun anakku. Dan kau Suho jangan pernah mengaturnya, cukup jadilah tamu nanti" Suho yang di ancam tidak merasa takut berbeda dengan sepupunya yang masih balik meja kerjanya menengguk kasar air liurnya.

"Oh iya gadis ini adalah calom mu jadi Sehun perlaukan dia dengan baik karena dia akan menjadi istrimu" Sehun kehabisan kata-kata meskipun itu hanya sebuah penolakan .

Jika saja wanita paruh baya itu bukan ibunya bisa dipastikan dia kan membentak dan menghusirnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau tradisi jodoh-menjodohnya zaman dahulu terjadi padanya di era modern seperti ini. Seandainya ibunya memang ibunya ingin di menikan dia bisa mencari jodohnya sendiri

"Temani dia Sehun dan ajak dia kencan. Ingat jangan berusaha untuk kabur" setelah itu Nyonya Oh keluar dari ruangan Sehun dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya.

Tersisa Suho yang mempersilahkan gadis itu duduk di saha satu sofa yang tersedia dan Sehun yang cengo seperti orang bodoh. Gadis yang menjadi calon Sehun itu sebenarnya tidak buruk juga, dia cantik tinggi dan ramping apalagi dengan balutan stocking serta mantel bulunya. Mungkin Sehun bisa saja menerima perjodohan ini tapi sayangnya ada orang lain yang lebih dulu mengisi hatinya.

"Aku yang akan membatalkan pernikahan ini oppa" gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya berbicara membuat dua pemuda itu menoleh terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan kalau tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini.

"Kau-"

"Iya. Aku juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini sama sepertimu aku juga sudah memiliki seseorang yang kucintai dan itu bukan kau" katanya berlalu melewati pintu.

Sehun dan Suho saling berpandangan. Mereka seolah berbicara lewat pikiran tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa kejadian ini.

"Hyung apa yang kau pikirkan sama denganku?" tanya Sehun memeah keheningan di sana mencoba kembali alam nyata setelah pikirannya entah berlari kemana "Entahlah. Aku bingung"

.

.

.

Tbc

 **We Love and always suport for you Kris and Luhan :')**

 **Typo berceceran**

 **And**

 **Gomawo**


End file.
